Akatsuki kitties
by kat6574
Summary: The akatsuki are sent to our world by none other than Tobi. They are picked up by a boy who looks normal, but then gives them to his sister, big mistake. The akatsuki start to learn stuff about these girls, that might change there ways, but before that, which would go insane first. The world or the akatsuki.
1. Welcome home kittes

**Hello my name is Kat6574. This is my first story or please don't flame. I'm a very sensitive person, if you say one mean thing to me I brake down. But anyways, this is how I picture me and my friends. I'm Mai, My friends Janelle is Aoi, Emily is Emily, Alexis is Lexi.**

 **Aoi: Mai, get on with the story**

 **Hey don't rush me**

 **Lexi: Mai, hurry up, you take for eves**

 **I SAID DON'T RUSH ME!**

 **Emily: AND WE SAID HURRY UP BITCH!**

 **DX, my feelings, fine on with thee story** _ **-whispers-jerks-whispers-**_

 _ **All: We heard that**_

 _ **What eves**_

* * *

 _ **Mai's POV dream**_

 **I was skipping though a medow with rainbow colored flowers when suddenly a white alicorn with a rainbow mane and tail came running up to me.**

 **"Get on, and we'll fly to the moon of yaoiness, naww" she said nawing at the end. So, i did as told.**

 **"TO THE MOON OF YAOINESSSS!" i scream as she nawed and started flapping her wings while running. Soon she started to flight off. "AHH, HOOO-**

 _ **-Dream end- Mai's POV**_

"MAI!" some one screamed while banging on my lock door.

"WHAT?!" i scream, pissed off that, that someone had woke me up from such a wonderful dream, i didn't even get to get to the moon of yaoiness AND miss alicorn didn't tell me her name( D: ).

"MOM SAID TO GET UP OR WE'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" yelled the person from behind my door, ismau, my no good little mother fucking brother.

We have a love/hate realtionship, just like the two oldest are supose to have, though i do go over borad some times. "I'M UP!" i scream at him before looking at my alarm clock, that i forgot to set last night, and read 7:15. It toke me a few seconds before i jumped out of bed yelling "SHIT" as i ran to my closet.

"OHHHH, MAI CUSED!" yelled ismau, i'm so gonna kill him.

"NUH HU" i yelled, as i put on some ripped jeans, a Blue shirt that said 'I'M WITH STUPID' in bold white letter's and pointed to my right side, some combat boots, fingerless gloves with a pink bow at the ends, and a grey hoddie, rolling my sleevee's up to my elbows. I put my hair in a messy ponytail/bun and grabed my bookbag, phone and ear phones in my hoddie pockets. I ran over to my door and flung it open, after unlocking it, and turning off my light before bolting down the stairs and into the kitechen where my siblings where sitting eating some bacon sandwhichs( bacon and mayo on bread, it's really good).

"Where ma at?" i asked setting my bookbag down in the fram of the kitechen walkway.

"She already left" ismau said taking a bite of his bacon sandwhich.

"Hurry up and eat so we can leave ok" i said sitting down and making me two sandwhichs. "K'z" all three of them said in fusion. Once we got done, i got chouko(4 year old sister) and kiyoshi(5 year old brother) bookbag's and mine and grabed the house keys and left with everyone else. We walked around the block to a house daycare. We walked up to the two storery building that had a sign on the lawn that said 'Ren's Daycare' on it.

"Hello chouko, kiyoshi" the lady who owned the house/daycare said to them as they ran up to her and hugged her.

"HELLO MISS REN" they yelled happily together before running into the house to play with there friends. I walked up to her with a smile on my face.

"Good morning Miss ren, how are you today?" i asked, handing her chouko and kiyoshi bookbags.

"Good morning, i'm doing fine, are you two heading to school now" she said smiling.

"Two" i asked with a confused look before looking behind me and saw ismau standing behind me.

"Oh..., i complenty forgot about you" i said laughing a little while miss ren giggled.

"Of course you did" he said rolling his eyes (A/N: Lol my brother actullay does this in rl, he does it about 3 times and rolls his head like saying 'i don't care').

"We should hurry and go to school before we're late, well actullay you can be late, i mean it's not like you hae any friends there" i said smirking walking towards the road.

"BYE MISS REN" me and ismau yelled to her as we started running with him not far behind me. After about like 10 seconds of running i yelled "YOU CAN'T BEAT ME" and started running faster.

"OH YEA, JUST WATCH" he yelled back and running right beside me. We ran for about 5 minutes until we reached the crossroad where one road goes to the middle school and the other goes to the high school.

"HA, I - _pant_ \- so - _pant_ \- beat you - _pant_ -" i said bending over with my hands on my neens trying to catch my breath.

"Did - _pant_ \- not" he said with his hands on his hip's with his head held up high.

"All rightly, BYE FUGLY!" i yelled after catching my breath and started running down the right road, to the high school.

"BYE FUGLY" he yelled back running down the left road to the middle school. He always use's my nicknames because he can't come up with one, tch, just piss's me off. soon the school came into view and i started running faster. As soon as i push though the front door's to the school the bell rang. ARE. YOU. SHITTING. ME. i couldn't even catch my breath.

"SHIT!" i screamed and started running towards my class room before rob found me. Rob is the hallway moniter, man is he annoying. When he finds you in the hallway when the bell already rang twice, he gives you like an hour long leturcer on how not to be late and show up on time, it's like he's trying to get you in trouble. I ran until i was at my classroom door, History, and flung it open then running in and sliding on my neens like a gutiest does.

"Oh, glad you could join us, mai" my teacher, Mrs. wassbi, said clapping with the rest of the class. I stood up and said "Yea me too, i almost got caught by rob" walking to my shared table with meh besties while everyone laughed.

"Well good for you , i was just about to mark you late, anyway's get your notebook out and copy off of aoi and emily" She said counting to right stuff under the overhead so we could copy.

"Good morning emily, aoi" i said sitting in between them.

"Good morning mai" they said in fusion.

"It's nice to see you made it, i thought you where skipping again" emily said handing me her notebook when i took out mine.

"Yea why where you late today?" Aoi asked glancing over to me.

"Well if yall must know, i was having a wonderful dream with a alicorn and thee moon of yaoiness before fucking ismau came banging on my door, waking me up from of the best dream's ever, and it was around like 7 and my mom had to leave early for a meeting so i had to take the babies to the daycare and me and ismau had a race, which of course i won" i said smirking while copy the notes. Aoi and emily both sighed at me.

"What you don't believe me?" i asked.

"Well no, not really" emily said.

"It's just this one wasn't weired like last time you we're late" aoi said.

"Well then" i said a little hurt, but me being me i quckily changed the topic.

"Look at what i drew last night, it's not finsh though" i said getting my drawing pad out my bookbag. They both laughed nervouly.

"Same old mai" They both said in fusion.

"Whats that suppose to mean?" i said angerly but my mood quickly changed when i got to the picture, and me being me shot out of my chair, causing it to fall, yelling "AH HA, I FOUND IT". Everyone just looked at me before busting out laughing, even the teacher.

"Mai, please just try to ack sane, for one class" she said in between giggles as i sat down in my seat, after picking it up.

"You know that would never happend" Aoi said chuckling at me.

"HEY" i yelled before lightly punching her arm.

"Anyways, class back to work, read 305-315 in your science book." she said before sitting down at her desk.

"Ok so i found the picture i drew last night but as i said early it's not done so don't judge... especlliy when i'm a better fucking drawer then both of you" i whisperd to them before showing them the picture. It was me walking down a sidewalk on my phone while Aoi was skipping on top of a brick wall.

"Ohh thats really cool" Aoi said smiling.

"Yea it is but how come it's just you two?" she asked, frowning sadly at the picture.

"Well i was going to draw you petting a kitty and alexis behind me eating ice cream" I said calmly pointing to where i was going to put them.

"Oh, cool" emily said smiling. "Get to work you three!" Mrs. wassbi said pointing to us.

"Hai!" we all said before reading what she assined us.

 _ ***Time skip* Lunch**_

"Hmmmmm, i wonder whats for lunch~" i sung as i skipped in between my two bestie, emily and aoi.

"I think it's pizza, it is friday" aoi said on left of me( she's knows what shirt i have on lol).

"No, its cheeseburgers" emily said on the right og me(she doesn't know, hehe).

"Nuh hu, pizza" aoi said glaring over to emily. "No cheese burgers" she said glaring back.

"Pizza"  
"Cheeseburgers"  
"Pizza"  
"Cheeseburgers"

"It's pizza" came a familer vocie from behind us. I looked over my shoulder to see if it was her. There was a girl about 5 feet tall. She had currly dark brown hair that reached down to her mid back. She has light brown eyes and in one eye she has a birth mark( my friend does has it and i think it's pretty kewl).

"ALEXIS!" i yelled fully turning around and glomped her.

" HA, TOLD YOU" yelled Aoi pointing at emily before going over to hug alexis as well.

"Whatever" emily said walking towards the group hug and joined us.

"When did you get back alexis, i thought you where coming back next month" i said looking up at her.

"Well my ma said i should surpise you guys, so i did...SURPISE" she said smiling. Her name is alexis or lexi for short, she's my other bestie and when we're together we form THEE AKATSUKI 2, the emo, the hyperactuve, the girly girl and the pchyo. I know we already stole the name but thats why there's a 2 at the end, cause we aren't really good with naming stuff _(A/N: LOL i actully came up with that will i was writing, i sat there for like a minute thinking of a name so i was just like fuck it and pick that XD)_.

"Well it sure was a surpise but how come you weren't in first, second or third with us?" Aoi asked.

"Because i just got to school around the middle of third period and i was signing into school and before i left i asked what was for lunch since you guys never know, feel like i'm the only sane on in the group" she said sighing.

"Oh well thanks for helping us lexi, and you know your not sane, we're all crazy in or own speical way" i said pulling away from the hug.

"Yea, but mai's more crazy with us three combined" Emily said pulling away from the hug as well.

"Hey" i yelled. Man do i hate it when they call me crazy. "I'm not crzay, i'm just meh" i said smirking.

"Yea. Yea sure you are, anyways lets go get some PIZZA" Aoi said letting go of lexi and fistpumping the air.

"Yea ok, i miss the schools pizza" lexi said drooling a little causing us all to giggle, yes that's right we giggle. We all walked over to the double doors and walked in.

"I'll go find a place to sit, and one of you get me 2 pizza's" i said looking over the loud, crowded room.

"K you want two right, oh please get a place, you know quite so we can catch up"emily said skipping over to the food line with lexi and aoi behind her. I walked around for a while until i found a place in the cornor by the winbow. I set my bookbag down on the table and went to go get the gang.

"Man, those pizza's look so good" i said walking up to meh friends.

"Hey, did you find the table?" emily asked handing me my tray.

"Yup, follow me, if you dare" i said walking away, over to the table. Once we made it to the table, i took my bookbag off the table and we all sat down, i sat by lexi and aoi sat by emily.

"Mmmmm~, oh how much i miss you school lunch" lexi said fisting air. We all laughed and started getting our delicous pizza. I finshed my first pizza and started up a converstion.

"Lexi, you still haven't changed your fashion since" i said looking over to her.

"What " She said.

"I dress the same as i did when i left, and by the looks of it you guys too" she said pointing to us.

"Plus i don't want to be like princess flashy or im thee queen of emo, plus it fit's meh persontily" she said in a matter of fact tone. I looked over to emily and did that thing where you sheild your eyes from really shiny stuff, i had to cause today she went a little to flashy. She's wearing a bright pink dress and a black half jacket with some cowgirl boots. Her jet black hair reach her shoulder's and her bangs coverd some of her left eye, so you can both of her brown eyes. She's about 5'6. I just relivzed she said meh. Thats my word. I glared over to her and punch her.

"Ow, why" she said rubbing her arm. It better leave a bruise.

"My. word" i said in a dangerous tone. I looked over to Aoi who was eating a cookie at thee momet. She was wearing some dark blue jeans and a black shirt and a dark blue unzipped jacket and blue headphone and her neck. Her blue hair was brushed down to where it reached her wasit and her bangs coverd her right eye. If she had black hair she could look like the gruge _(A/N: I actully have a friend who look's like this but her hair is black, thats why i said the whole grudge thing)_. She's about 5'5.

"Well that's what make us the akatsuki 2" i said . They all looked at me and i sighed.

"The emo-ish girl" i said pointing over to Aoi. she glared at me. She doesn't really like to be called emo cause she really isn't that emo. That why i said ish.

"The girly girl" i said pointing over to Emily. She glared at me as well. What was i suppose to call her. She wore girly girl like all the time and she talks like a girly girl.

"The hyperactive" i said pointing to Lexi. She may not seem like it now but just wait and you'll see what i'm talking about.

"And the amazing most awesome, phcyo leader of THIS AMAZING GROUP" i yelled the last part standing up with my fist in the air. They sweatdroped.

"Yea amazing most awesome pcyo leader, please sit down and eat your pizza" Lexi said pulling my arm.

"Mine!" i yelled sitting down and eating my pizza. We started talking about what happed over the past year since lexi left. She moved away a year ago with her mom for a business trip, it was suppose to take 6 months but then they added 6 more months because they really need lexi's mom's help.

"Hey we should have a sleep over at Mai's house, it is friday, we can stay all weekend" Emily said drinking some of her strawberry milk.

"Yea ok, it's just going to be me and chouko all weekend, kiyoshi is staying at our aunt's house and imsau staying at saruiko and billy's place, and my moms having a meeting" i said drinking some of this deilcous choclate milk. Mmmmm choclate.

"K we'll meet at Mai's house" Lexi said standing up with her empty tray.

"K'z" the rest of us said, standing up with our empty tray's and walking over to the trash. We placed our tray's done and walked out of the lunchroom and into the hallway.

"Later"

"Peace"

"Deuce"

"Bye-Bye"

We all said our goodbye's and went our separate way's.

 _ ***Timeskip* After school Imasu POV**_

I hade just called my mom and Mai and told them that i had a game tonight and that i would record it for them. I changed into my football gear and got the camra i use wen my family can't make it. I walked out of the locker room and over to my coach, standing by the bus.

"Coach jinxen, can you record the game for me, my family won't be able to come tonight" i asked him.

"Sure kiddo, no problem" he said grinning, taking the camra from my hands.

"Alrighty, everyone on the bus!" he yelled to everyone else. I sat in the back of the bus with my friends, billy and saruiko.

"Ne, ne imasu do you think we'll win?" saruiko asked. He's the hyper one in our small group. He's skinny and he's 4'6, the shortest. His messy brown hair stops mid way to his shoulders and has dark blue eyes.

"Of course we'll win, we always win" billy said. He's more muscler and he's about 4'9, the tallest. He has short dirty blonde hair and light green eyes. I'm the fun size one, so my sister call's it. We've been friends since emlentery school, well actully the day they saved me. I was in 3rd grade and was being bullied by some4th graders. They called me names like how i look like a girl and stuff because my hair was longer then it is now. My hair now is shoulder lenght. So anyways my hair was down to my shoulder blades and my bangs coverd up some of my eyes. They started touching me and kissing me when they came and beat them up, well billy did and haru went to go get a teacher. If my sister was there, those guys would be in a grave. My sister is very protective of whats her's and will do anything to protectie it, even if she stands no chance. The reason why is because she lost something very imporant to her and she couldn't proect us. She blamed her self for years and still does. She never goes to her desktop because of what's on it. She said she can't stand life and that she's weak, but anyhow she approved of these guys since they saved me and we've been hanging out since.

"Oh yea, guess what lexi came back today, mai told me she's having a sleep over this weekend" i said looking over to them. I was sitting by the window and saruiko sat next to me and billy next to him.

"But i still have to go over there and get my clothes i forgot to get them when we left" i said pointing to saruiko.

"Ok, oohh we should watch a horror movie, there's that new movie unfriended, i really wanna watch it" saruiko said jumping in his seat.

"I guess we can watch, but i wanna pick a movie too" billy said smirking.

"Lets watch chucky" he said chuckling darkly. 'There doing this on purpose' i thought. They both know i hate scary movie's. Jerk's.

"U-um maybe w-we could watch s-some action m-movies instead" i said a little shackly. Billy and saruiko both looked at each other and grinned, before looking back to me.

"Come on imasu, don't tell me your scared of a scary movie, It's not even real" Billy said in a teasing tone.

"Yea, yea if your so scared you can cuddle with spen" saruiko said in the same teasing tone. Spen is saruiko pet husky, that's one reason why my sis agreed for them to be my friends, she loves husky's.

"Tch i never said i was scared" i said crossing my arm's and looking out the winbow. I could here them lauging at me but i ingored them. Asshole's. About 15 minutes later we arrived to the feiled. We're going up against the bull's. I play kicker, saruiko play's runner, and billy, the capition, Play's whatever.

"Thanks for filiming the game for me, coach" i said putting on my helemt.

"Like i said before, no problem, now let's go out there and show them WHO WE ARE!" he yelled, fisting the air.

"WOO RAWR!" we all yelled, and ran out on the feild.

 _ ***Timeskip* After game**_

3 hours and 11 minutes later, we won the game with 36-24. We where already at the school and changed.

"look's like it's about storm" saruiko said looking out to the gray clounds coming towards town.

"Well guess i gotta hurry then" I said looking out to the clouds.

"Hey imasu, can you buy snacks?" saruiko asked me.

"Yea sure, i'll see you guy's later" i said walking over to coach jinxen.

"Did it record?" i asked him.

"Yea, you where great, here" he said handing me the camra.

"thanks again, coach" i said smiling.

"No problem, now you should hurry on home before it starts to rain." he said.

"Ok" i said putting the camra in my bookbag, before walking down the road. About 5 minutes later, it was really dark and it was already raining. I ran into a conviet store nerby my house and bought some chips and soda, for the sleep over. I Paid for the stuff and put it in my bookbag. I pulled my jacket over my head and was about to ran out of the store when i heared loud hissing nosie's. 'Hissing?' i thought. I thought it was just a snake and was about to start running again when heared a couple of meows. I went over to where the nosie was coming from. I was at the side of the store. I looked around to see if i could see any movment. I looked over to the corner of the store and saw somthing move. I walked over and pulled out my phone. I turned on my phone and gasped. There where 10 weired colored kittens in the cornor shacking really bad and soaked. 'I shoud take them home' i thougt. I took off my jacket and put it over them so they didn't get any more wet. I ran back inside the store. i walked up to the cashier. She was a friend of my mom's so she somtimes gives us free stuff.

"Sarah, do you have a box i could use?" i asked her.

"Of course sweety" she said going into the back and getting a box. 'This shoud be big enough' i thought as i went back over to where the kittens where. I got on my neen's in front of my jacket. I lifted my jacket and saw them all stiffen. Well i couldn't really see them but i could make out there shape. I reached out to grab one but it backed away from me hissing slighty.

"Shhh, it's ok, i'm not gonna hurt you" i said reaching out again and this time it let me pick it up. I put it slowly into the box and went to grab the others. The other's didn't give me any problems except the last one cept scratcing my hand every time i went to grab it.

"Hey come on, i won't hurt you, i promise, unless you want to stay here?" i asked but it kept hissing and scratching until one of the kittens in the box hissed at it and it fell slient. I went to grab it and it let me, but it was still growling at me. I put it in with the others and closed the top so they wouldn't get wet. I stood up and put my jacket over my head and ran home. It took me about 3 minutes to get there.

"SIS I'M HOME" i yelled walking in though the front door and closing it with my foot. I walked up the stairs, to my mai's room and knocked on the door.

"Yea?" she asked.

"I found some kittens in the pouring rain" i said, as soon as i said kitten's i heard her running to the door. The door flung open.

"Where?!" she asked. I handed her the box and turned to walk to my room.

"I was at the store and i saw them so i brought them back, there's ten of them anyways later" i said once i got my stuff and went downstairs and got my umbrella and left.

 _ ***Mai's POV***_

I turned back around and closed my door.

"What's in the box?" Lexi asked.

"Imasu said he found some kittens" i said sitting down on the floor by lexi.

"Oohh kitties!" Emily and chouko said, sitting in front of us.

"How many?" Aoi asked sitting down with us as well.

"I think he said ten" i said sitting the box down on the ground in front of me. I opened the top and gasped. Inside where 10 shivering, dirty cats.

"Lexi can you run some warm bathwater, Aoi can you go get me some towels" i asked them, They both nodded and did what i asked them. Aoi came back with ten towels and set them next to me, i picked up one towel and picked up a shivering black male kitten with a orange face and black swiley lines that came from her left eye and connected to the rest of his body. 'Like tobi's mask' i thought. I him sat him down on the towel on my lap and gently dried him off.

"Ok it's done" Lexi said walking back into the room.

"Ok I'll hand you guys each a kitten and i want you to go wash it off" i said handing Lexi the kitten that was in my lap. The next kitten i pick up was a purple-ish blue female kitten with a white spot on her left ear. I dried her off and handed her to Emily. The next kitten i picked up was a all orange male kitten that had black spots on it's nose and ear's, almost like piecing's and strange ringed purple eyes. I dried him off and handed him to Aoi. The next kitten i picked up was a all black male kitten with red eyes. I dried him off and looked to my little sister.

"Chouko, be very carful with the kitten, go was him off with the girls" i told her and she nodded and walked to the bathroom. Next I picked up a really huge blue male kitten with looked like gill marks under his eye.

"Kewl" i whispered, he grinned at me showing me his shark like teeth. I dried him off just in time to handed him to Lexi when she came in with the first kitten and put him on my bed. Next, i picked up a yellow male kitten with a patch of fur over his left eye so you could only see one visible blue eye. Emily walked in the room with the second kitten and set her down on my bed with the first kitten. She then walked over to me and i handed her the yellow kitten and she walked out. I picked up a all red male kitten with emotionless brown eyes. Aoi walked in with the third kitten and sat him down on my bed by the first and second kitten. I gave her the red kitten and she walked out. The next kitten i picked up was another big kitten but this one hand stiches like marks along it's body. His eye's where really cool, they where red on the outside and green on the inside. I dried him off and sat him down beside me until one of the girls come back. I picked up the last kitten, it was a white male cat wit beautiful eyes and i couldn't help myself.

"Kawaii~" i said smiling causing him to hiss at me while the one next to me i think chucked?, not sure but anyways i dried him off and everyone else came in with the rest off the bathed kitten and set them down on my bed.

"I'll go bath these two" i said picking them both up and walking to my bathroom. I sat them in the warm water and started to wash them off. Of course the white one gave me problems. Once they where all clean i dried them off and put them on my bed with the others. There sat cute, adorable weird colored kitten's. But us being us didn't care. They where to fucking cute. We all got on our neen's in front of thee kitten's.

"Aww~ there so cute" Emily said looking at the blonde one.

"Maybe we should go to bed early tonight, they seem tired, we can name them tomorrow" Aoi said. She was right, some of them where half asleep. I stood up straight and looked over to me friend's.

"Ok AKATSUKI 2 MISSION: GO TO DREAM LAND" i yelled with my fist in the air, not even noticing the shocked expression's on the kitten's faces.

"HAI, LEADER-SAMA" they yelled doing the solider solute before standing up and going to where they where going to sleep. Lexi in lasmu room. Emily in kiyoshi room. Chouko in her own room. Aoi in Chouko room since she has a bunk-bed. I climbed into my own bed and turned off the lights.

"Night kitties" i said closing my eyes, and getting a couple of meow's in return. Soon i drifted off to sleep, thinking of names for the new addition to meh family. Wonder if mom will let us keep them.

 _ ***Third person POV***_

 _'So what do we do now' the all black kitten said looking at everyone else. Some of them where about to drop asleep.._

 _'Go to fucking sleep' the white kitten practly asleep._

 _'Wait hidan, we are going to have a meeting before we sleep' The orange said causing some of the groan. Expect Tobi. He was nocked out beside the girl._

 _'Ugh what is it, un' the yellow kitten said with is eye's closed._

 _'We will not hurt these girl's until we can go home or change back, understand' he said. He wouldn't admit but he was tried as well. They have been running all day then it started running and it was already freezing out. Yup these are the akatsuki as kitten's and are in our world. They've had a long and hard day. Plus they where staving. But it's not like they could go and get some food because they all passed out after he said that. Expect hidan. He's been passed out. Sweet dream's akatsuki kitten's._

* * *

 ** _HEY GUY'S, it's kat6574 here. Thanks for reading my story, please leave a positive review! UNTIL NEXT TIME_**

 ** _Aoi: deuces_**

 ** _Emily: later_**

 ** _Lexi: peace_**

 ** _Me: bye-bye_**


	2. Names! and Netflix!

_**Welcome back my lovely readers, here's chapter two I hope you really like. oh yea I forgot to mention this in the summary and in first chapter but there is going to be a lot of OCCs in this story, mostly sasori and pein and konan and itachi, but all of them. I'm also going to be mentioning yaoi to, and im going to make to make my fav yaoi pair come true, maybe but I will force them to kiss and stuff and make the seme have a small crush on him.**_

 _ **Aoi: DAMN-IT MAI, WHY DO YOU BRING YAOI INTO EVERYTHING!**_

 _ **BECAUSE IT'S FUCKING AWESOME, just imagine it, guys kissing and touching each other and fuc-**_

 _ **Lexi: THE IMAGIE'S, MAKE THEM STOP! *runs around in circles screaming***_

 _ **Emily: my innocent's, my precious virgin eye's *In the corner with neen's to her chest, rocking back and forth, sucking on thumb***_

 _ **What's so bad about it, I don't understand *close's eyes and image's yaoi** passes out from massive nose bleed***_

 _ **Aoi: well lets get on with the story, Disclaimer: Mai does not own anything expected the actions because they actually happened and us. That is all, enjoy while I take care of my friends**_

* * *

 __My eye's shot open when i heared someone scream bloody murder. I shot up and looked around the my room. The kittens where by my bady sister and my fav. yaoi pair come hand was bleeding, badly. I jumped out of my bed and ran to my sister. I step on one of the kitten's tail but i didn't care( yellow/blonde kitten). I pick her up in my arm's and ran into my bathroom. I sat her on the sink and turned on some cold water and put her hand under the water. Then my door flung open.

"WHAT HAPPED" lexi screamed running into my room with the other girls.

"One of the kitten's bite her pretty hard" i said rubbing her hand. I look at the kittens that where in my bathroom's doorway. They where all glaring at the white kitten, he had blood on his mouth area. I never felt so pissed.

"Throw that one in the basment" i said in a harsh tone pointing to the white one. Lexi stomped over to the kitten and picked him up by the scruff of his neck and stomped out of my room. We heared a door slam close making everyone eslse but me wince. I told her to _throw_ him in there so of course she would slam the door.

"Is she ok?" emily asked walking into the bathroom.

"I don't know, it's pretty deep" i said looking back to her hand. I turned off the water and got some bandge's out of the cabinet and wraped her hand.

"What happed?" i asked her.

"I woke up early and _-sniff-_ i wanted to play _-sniff-_ with the kitten's - _sniff_ \- so i came in here and - _sniff-_ started petting them and - _sniff_ \- the white one bite me" she said rubbing her eyes. I picked her up and walked out of the bathroom and over to my bed.

"Shh it's ok, the bad kitty won't hurt you again, now go back to sleep ok" i told her tucking her in my bed and kissing her forhead. The black kitten with a orange swilely face jumped on my bed and layed down next to her, she grabed him and hugged him close, like a teddy bear. I smiled at him before mouthing a Thank you' before looking back at the other kitten's.

"Out" i said pointing to the door with a annyoed face. They all walked out of the room with there heads bowed in shame. Lexi came back into my room and walked staright up to me.

"Food please" she said in a begging tone with her hand's on my shoudlers.

" _*sigh*_ Ok" i said pushing them out into the hallway. I softly closed my door and started walking towards the stair case with everyone behind me. I was two steps away from the bottom of the stair case when

 _Thump_

my floor decied to say hello.

"Well hello floor, good morning" i said. My friends just laughed at me. Didn't even ask if i was ok. Not even the kitten's asked. They aughed at me too. Jerk's.

"Now if you exuse me i have to go make some food" i said standing up.

"Are you ok" Lexi asked getting over her laughter. I looked over my shoulder and glared at them.

"Yup just peachey, meh floor just wanted to say hi" i said scarctliy, rolling my eyes.

"So what sould i make today?" i asked myself walking into the kitechen.

"OLMENTS!" my friends screamed at me. I sighed.

"Olments it is then" i said getting everything i need.

"I'll make some bacon too, k" i said getting the bacon.

"K'z" my friend's said sitting at the table. About halfway though cooking i heared meowing but just ingored it.

"Hey mai, i think we have some smart cat's" Aoi said looking to all the kitten's by the basment door meowing to each other.

"Hmm, problely, once we're done eating let's name them ok" i said starting a new backthe of bacon in the frying pan.

"Ok" they all said.

 _ **Akatsuki POV**_

 _'Damn it, that hurt' Hidan said from behind the door._

 _'Why did you bite the girl' hissed pein._

 _'BECAUSE SHE WAS GOING TO FUCKING TOUCH ME' yelled hidan_

 _'You shouldn't bite a child' Itachi said with a blank look._

 _'SAY'S THE ONE WHO FUCKING KILLED HIS CLAN' the Hidan screamed, scratching at the blacked kitten who just tched softly before looking off to the side._

 _'Baka, That has nothing to do with this, maybe next time you'll think before hurting our new owner's sibling's" kakuzu said with a smug face._

 _'SHUT THE FUCK UP KAKUZU' Hidan screamed._

 _'I thought i said, last night not to hurt them' pein hissed. He was so pissed at hidan. He never listen's._

 _'Well your fucking voice put me to sleep' hidan whisperd, but everyone still heared him. Pein was about to yell at him when kismine interupted him._

 _'Mmm~ somthing smells good' he said sniffing the air._

 _'Yea, wonder what it is, un' deidara said._

 _'It's called food, brat' Sasori said._

 _'Shut up dana, un' deidara said looking the other way._

"KITTIES BREAKFAST _" said the girl from this morning. She has messy blonde hair with pure black tips and blood red eye's. She was wearing what she was wearing yesterday because she didn't feel like changing. All the kitten's walked over to where she was standing and she sat a plate down on the ground. The food looked so good that there mouth's started to watery slighty. Just then, Tobi came hoppen down the stairs and over to everyone else_

 _'Mmmm egg's and bacon, can tobi have some, sempai' He said, stopping right infront of the plate._

 _'Don't ask me baka, un' deidara said glaring at tobi._

 _'Mmmm~ so good' he sung taking a bite._

 _'It taste better with syurp, do you want some?' she asked. Tobi stoped eating and they all nodded. She stood up and walked away and came back with a brown liqud thing. She poured some on the food. Tobi took a bite out of the egg's._

 _'TOBI LIKE!' he yelled taking a bigger bite._

 _'DON'T EAT IT ALL TOBI, UN' Deidara yelled, taking a bite of the food. Soon they all started eating, expect hidan._

 _'HEY, GIVE ME SOME FUCKING FOOD' he yelled scratching on the door, but the others just ignored him and couinted to eat there dicluos food._

 _ **Mai's POV**_

The kitten's started getting the food fast, guess they where hungry. I looked to the basment door. I felt kinda bad for the little white kitten but i was still pissed at him. Guess i should make him some food. I opened the door and picked him up, he was non-stop hissing at me. I purposly droped him causing him to hiss in pain. I smirked. i leaned down and picked him up by the scruff of his neck.

"That's for biting my sister, next time don't hurt her or i'll drop you from the roof" i hissed to him. I walked over to kitechen sink and washed off the blood off his face.

"SECOND'S!" my friends screamed at me, holding out there plates. i sighed. Can't i eat yet. I walked over to stove and set him on the counter next to the stove. All the other kittens ate all there food with a satifed sigh, so guess i have to make him some as well. I am good a cooking, but i won't glout but my friends sure as hell like too. I started up the stove and started cooking again. I made my friend's some food and shared mine with the white kitten. Once we where done eating, Aoi set the dishes in the sink.

"Ok, akatsuki 2 mission: NAME THEE KITTENS" i yelled pointing to the kittens.

"HAI LEADER-SAMA" meh friends yelled and we got the kittens and set them in the front room. I sat on the love couch with the blue kitten and white and brown kittens. Emily sat in the recliner with the blonde/yellow kitten and black and white kitten. Aoi sat on the couch with her legs up, taking it all up, she sat the red and all black kittens on her lap. Lexi sat on the floor, in between the couch and recliner, with the orange and female kittens and the orange swirly face kitten.

"Ok so we're going to name them, lexi you go first" i said putting the blue fat kitten in my lap, petting him. Hehe i love fat cats. She nodded and picked up the slightly purple looking female kitten with a white spot on her head to eye level. She smiled at kitten.

"I'll name you, jasmine" she said, setting the kitten next to the orange one before picking him up. I noticed all the kitten's stiffen.

"Geroge" she said with a smile, making us laugh. She comes up with weired names for cat's.

"Hey" she pouted before setting the kitten back done with jasmine and crossed her arm's with a huff. Once we got over our laughter she picked up the orange face kitten.

"Pumkin" she said, earning a exicted meow from him.

"I think he's the hyper one" she said setting him in her lap and petting him.

"Of course, now you have someone who's has enough engery to play with you" Aoi said rolling her eyes making lexi pout.

"Aoi, your go" i said looking to her. She nodded and picked up the red kitten.

"You can be red" she said setting him down on her lap and picking up the black kitten.

"I could of sworn your eye's where red, oh well your name with be vampire" she said putting him down next to her.

"Wow those where some good names" emily said scarctilly. Aoi just glared at her.

"Fine then, you can go next" she said.

"Ok" she chirped happliy, picking up white and black one.

"Hmm, your name will be yin yang~" she sung happily, setting him down next to her and pick up the yellow kitten.

"You shall be named PRINECESS!" she yelled giving him a bear hug. I think some of the kitten's where laughing at him. Well who could blame them, i was laughing as well. Sorry yellow kitten, or should i say 'sorry princess'.

"HAHAHAHAHAAHA"

"Your turn, Mai" Lexi said, giggling.

"KK'z" i said once i got over my laughter.

"I shall start with cat 1" i said grinning down at the blue kitten in my lap. I thought for a few seconds when it clicked.

"SHARKY, IN THEE HOUSE" i yelled, it makes perfect sense. He looked like one, blue, big, shark teeth, he was so kewl. I picked up the other fat cat to eye level.

"Mr. fat cat 2 will be named drocke" i said with a fake smile. I felt my heart tighten, it hurt to say his name. He use to be one of my puppies father, my dad's dog, we had to put him to sleep though. I could tell my friends where giving me woried looks, they now how i feel about animals and about death aswell. I had to many death's in my life. The lastest one was about our couch from last year, he went to a college and was the football coach, he was shot and killed a few day's ago. I sat him down and picked up the white kitten. I held him like the lion king and screamed "SNOWFLAKE" with a huge grin on my face. Everyone started laughing expect vampire, pein, red and jasmine, they just smirked. Snowflake started hissing at me. I sat him down next to doces who was laughing, well more like cat laughing. They got into a fight.

"Ok now what" i asked meh friends.

"Let's go watch netflix" Aoi said picking up the kittens she named and getting up, walking into the hallway and into the basment door on the staircase.

I picked the kitten's i named and lexi and emily did the same.. We walked down stairs to the basment. The basment had it's own bathroom and kitechen. It was huge. Anyway's this is our club house. It used to be pretty scary and old and dusty, like no one's been down there for years. So my uncle cleaned it out and fixed it up and TA DAH, we have our amazing looking club house. Although it didn't have a huge flat screen tv, l shaped couch, all the game systems and ton's of games,. We got all this stuff about a year ago, a week after lexi left. Before it was some chairs and a wii with some just dance and a box tv.

"WOW, you guys fix up the club room" lexi said setting some kittens on the couch and looking around amazed.

"Yup, we didn't want to sit in a dusty old basmet, now would we, now what do we watch?" i said setting the kittens i got and going to the PS4. I turned it on and sat down on the couch. Emiy sat her kittens down and sat beside aoi, who was already down stairs. I logged into my account and went to netflix once eveyone was situated. I was passing by some show's until somthing caught my eye and i shot up. i do this a lot.

"LETS WATCH CLIFFORD" I yelled and everyone else shot up and screamed "YAY". I turned off the lights and sat down and we watch episode 1 of clifford the big red dog.

 _ **Akatsuki POV**_

 _'THE FUCK IS THIS' hidan yelled at the top of his lungs._

 _'Well snowflake, as you can see it's a show about a big red dog named clifford' kakuzu said smirking. Hidan flung his head around, over to kakuzu._

 _'THE FUCK YOU CALL ME BASTARD' he yelled jumping onto kakuzu. Soon a fight broke out. About 3 minutes passed of fighting and name calling, konan finally got fed up._

 _"WILL YOU TWO MORON'S SHUT UP, IM TRYING TO WATCH THE DAMN SHOW!" she screamed, surpising everyone. She hmped and couinted to watch the show with a smile on her face. The akatsuki all stayed quite and watch the show._

 _ ***Timeskip* after show**_

 _'Tobi wanna watch it again, senpai' tobi yelled jumping onto deidara._

 _'GET OFF TOBI, UN' deidara yelled, clawing at him. Out of now where a white kitten with black spot's jumped out from under the couch, and onto the couch by hidan. Hidan growled and attacked the kitten not because he was a asshole but because it scraed the shit out of him. He started bitting it's neck._

 _"_ HEY" _screamed one of the girl, snatching hidan off the kitten._

"You see that kitten, don't you dare hurt her, we safed her from getting eaten by a dog, got it snowflake" _said the girl with blonde and black hair, in a dangerous low voice, scarying her friends._

 _"_ Um, mai you shouldn't be so mean, what if he was just trying to protectie us or oreo scared him" _lexi said taking hidan away from her hand._

"Hmpfh, whatev's, come here oreo" _she said in a sweet voice. Bipolar much. She pick up the kitten and sat back down in her seat and started petting the kitten._

"Sorry about her, she's kinda very protective of what's her's" _lexi said putting the kitten down with his friends._

"Please don't do anything that will piss her off" _she said in a pleading vocie._

 _'Hidan, do not hurt that kitten, got it' pein hissed at hidan._

 _'But i need a jashin mather fucking sacriefie' hidan hissed back._

 _'You will do as i say' pein hissed glaring at him. hidan glared for a minute before looking away with a hmfed. Pein looked back up to the girl and nodded. She looked surpise for a sec but shurrged it off._

"Thank you, you must be very smart kittens" _she said smiling before walking back over to her seat. Pein turned around to look at the rest of the akatsuki._

 _'Now like i said last night, do not hurt the girl's until we find a way home' pein said glaring at hidan._

 _'Pein-sama, we need a way to commakt with the girl's so they can help us' kohan said from beside him. He looked down and went into deep thought for a few seconds._

 _'We will have to find a way to tell them who we are, they already have knowledge on us so it shouldn't be hard' pein said looking back up._

 _'Hai' they all said before looking back up to the TV._

 _ **Mai's POV**_

After about 5 episode's of clifford, i was looking though the show's again. I couldn't find anything so i went to the anime file.

"LOOK" screamed Aoi, making us all jump. I mean she's the queit one in the group.

" NARUTO'S ON HERE" she screamed again, pointing to the TV and sure enothe there it was, naruto. I clicked on it and looked though the episode. I found one episode where itachi and kisame come to the villge and fight kakshi and gai. I clicked and it started. About half way though the show, i look over to the kitten's, because i saw this episode like a thousond this, Kisame is my third favorite so yea. They where all staring wide eye at the Tv. Jasmine and pein where meowing back and forth. While the other's where meowing to each other. Mostly snowflake. I started at them for a while when somthing clicked. 'Why do they act so human' i thought. Cat, or in this case, kitten's weren't suppose to understand us, better yet laugh or look like that. I put oreo down beside me and quickly stood up and walked over to the kitten's. I pick up Geroge and told my friends that i would be right back. I walked up stiars, and out of the basment and walked our to the stair case and walked up to my room. I opened the door slowly and quietly and walked in getting my laptop off my dresser and quickly walked out closing the door softly to not wake up my sister. I walked back down stairs and sat at the kitchen table. I sat geroge down on the table with my laptop. I went to this website where you could understand a different langue. He started at me confused.

"Ok so i think you are the leader of the akatsuki since you guys act and look like them" i told him and his eyes widen slighty before glaring.

"Don't worry if you are pein, i won't tell anyone" i told him and he nodded.

"Now all you have to do is talk, k" i told him and he nodded again _(A/N: ok, so what every pein say's will show up on her computer screen in english so she can understand what he's saying, this website does not existe)._

 _'My name is pein, leader of the akatsuki, the other kittens down stairs are the akatsuki and we have been sent here and have turned into cat'_ he said. I nodded my head in uderstanding. I looked over to him.

"How did this happed" i asked, he tensed up before glaring down at the table and sighed. He then started meowing.

 _'Well we were discussing about our 2 year brake time when tobi came in jumping like he always does and yelled a justsu. There was a huge flash of light then we were flying in this colorful portal thingey until we went though a hole and we where cat's. We didn't know where we were so we started walking around to figure out where we where until a huge dog and i mean HUGE, chased us into town and it started to rain so we hid by a building, later on a boy found us and bought us here'_ he said. I started laughing.

"It's always tobi isn't" i asked though my laughter. He just sighed and nodded causing me to laugh harder. Once i got over my laughter i went to minimize the screen but actedently hit the 'X', showing meh my desktop. It felt like timestoped for me. That desktop screen is a picture of my most happiset monent. It was a pictuer of me and my dog, erick. Just seeing this picture makes my heart ack.

"Don't you ever wish you could go back in time and change somthing" i asked to no one but got a meow in respones, snapping me out of my thought's. I didn't even notice i was crying. I wiped away my tears and looked over to pein. He was staring at me with a worried exiression. It kinda felt wired seeing him act all worried out me, well acting wooried at all. I smiled to him.

"I'm fine, that was my dog, erick, He saved my life, by giving his" i said looking back at the screen before closing my laptop.

"We should go back" i said picking him back up. I staterd to walk towards the basment until i thought of something.

"Lets keep this a sercet between us, k" i asked him, looking at him. He thought for a monet before nodding his head. I walked down stairs and almost, and i mean almost jumped across the room to punch the tv. Wanna now why, my friends where watching the croods. I watch that movie so many times that i now it word for word.

"Really" i said sitting down in my seat with pein in my lap. Oreo had fallin asleep in lexi's lap, she's such a good kittey and she loves to be petted, mostly by me.

"What, Emily picked it, she was about to start crying is we didn't pick it" Aoi said glaring over to emily. She was kicking her leg's with a big smile on her face and i swear if we where in the anime world she would have hearts around her. I just groan and started petting pein. We where at the part where they found the forest. I closed my eyes to block out the movie. Sigh. I really need to stop watching kid movies don't i.

 _ ***4 hours later* Mai's POV**_

I opened my eyes and looked around. We all had fallen asleep in the basment while watching the croods. We did wake up pretty early. I sighed. Then i notice the kitten's wheren't in here. I slowly got up and strenched. I quietly walked up the stairs so i don't wake up my friends. I closed the basment door softly and looked around. I didn't see the kittens any where. I walked into the kitechen and opened my laptop. I almost started crying again but i qucikly looked away from my desktop and over to the time. It was 6:00 pm. We woke up around i think 7:30. Hmm i wonder how long we where asleep. Ok so we ate breakfast, thats 20 minutes. Then we named the kitteys, 10 minutes. We watch netflix, that was about 2 hours so we slept for 8 hours. I looked outside the winbow and it was dark out.

"Hmm, should i cook or order" i said to myself.

"Sissy" said a small vocie from behind me, casuing me to jump like 5 feet into the air. I turned around to glare at my little sister.

"Can we get some pizza" She said giggling.

"Yea sure, when did you wake up" i asked her while i pulled out my phone.

"I woke up around 4, so i played with the kittey's" she said smiling.

"Hmm, where are the kittey's now?" i asked her.

"There in sissy room" she said running up the stairs. I giggled before putting in hungry howies number and called. At the thirdring someone answerd.

'Hello, hungry howies, how may i help you' said a male vocie.

"Hello, i would like 1 large perpoine pizza, 1 large bacon pizza and 1 large cheesepizza, and some bread sticks and a pizza sub, all meat" i told him.

'Ok, may i have your address' he asked.

"218 Howard road" i told him.

'Ok it wil be done in 45 minute's' he said before hanging up. I put my phone on the table and got my laptop and walked up stairs to my room. Oreo was sleeping on my bed while chourko was playing with tobi(A/N: when im not talking i'll use there real name's, k). The rest of the kittens where on my desk looking at some of my drawlings. I sighed and walked over to my bed and set my laptop down before going to my closet. I picked out of short short's and a black tank top. I took off my clothes and put on the shorts and tank top. I turned around and saw some of the kittens staring at me, smirking( Hidan, deidara, kisame, kakuzu) I looked over to my little sis, she was staring at me along with tobi. I took a deep breathe and walked over to my bath room and put my dirty clothe's in the haper. I walked back out and went under my blanket and put my head in my pillow. I took a deep breathe and screamed into the pillow. Once i was done i got up and walked over to the kitten's. They where all looking at me funny, probly cause i just screamed as loud as i could into the pillow. I picked up pein and was walking to my door. I grab the hadle and stopped. I turned back around, walked back over to the kitten's and picked up kohan and walked back to my door.

"I'm going down stairs to wake everyone up k" i told my sister.

"K" she said and countied playing with tobi. I opened my door and walked out, closing it behind me so no kitten's would follow. I started walking down the stairs when

 _Thump_

i triped over my own feet. Though when i was falling i lifted pein and konan so i didn't hurt them. I did land stahight on my face. Ouch. I sat up and put them down and rubbed my nose. They both looked at me with a confused look.

"I fine, this happen's all the time" i said smiling. They both sweat droped. They looked at each other and sighed before looking back up at me. I stood up and picked them up, and walked to the kitechen table. I sat them by my laptop when i got an idea.

"I'll be right back" i said before running to the basment door. I opened it and quietly ran down the stairs. Netflix was still on. I grinned evily. I grabed the controller and went to the scary movies and put on chucky. We all hate this movie. Just saying his name gives me chills. i qouckly walked out of the room, and back into the kitechen. I sat down inmy chair and opened my laptop. Sigh. I really need to change my desk top. Anyways i quckly went to the website before i go into flash back mode. Once the website came up i looked over to pein and kohan.

'Why did you bring kohan?' pein asked me. Kohan looked as if she was about to saw she can't understand us, but mai intureteped her.

"Because i thouht it would be good to let her now, i mean she is your lover so you can't keep sercets" i said with a wink. There eyes both widen and i'm guessing they where blushing.

'W-what are y-you talking a-about' konan asked. She then looked at me seriously.

'How come you can understand us?' she asked titling head little kitten head to the left and dropping her left ear. I couldn't help myself, i had to squeal on how cute she was acting. They just looked at me like i was crzy. I coughed into my fist.

"Anyway's, i can understand you guy's because of this website see" i said pointing to the screen. She looked at it and nodded.

'So what is it you want to talk about' pein asked.

"Well, i was kinda hoping that you could like tell the guys to stop being perv's, i don't really like it" i told him. He nodded. Just then the door bell rang, scaring them and then there was a whole lot of screams coming from down stairs, scaring them even worse. I fell out of my chair laughing my fucking ass of. I coundn't breathe.

"MAI, WHAT THE FUCK!" screamed Aoi running up the stairs. I was still laughing my ass off. She stomped over to me and grabed my collar and yanked me up.

"What's so god damn funny?!" aoi snarled. I pointed to pein and konan who was still scared and clawing on to the table. Aoi just stood there until the doorbell rang again. She started laughing as well at the kitten's reactin. We where both laughing on the floor, now.

"YAY, PIZZA" lexi yelled running into the kitechen with boxes of pizza. She set them on the table and just started at us.

"Why are they laughing?" emily said walking over to us.

"Is sissy going to die" my little sister asked, running down the stairs with the other kittens behind her.

"Yea, if they don't stop laughing" Emily said with a smirk. She can be so cruel sometimes. After about a minuten of laughing we finally calmed down, but had tears rolling down our face.

"Wow, my thorat hurts" me and aoi said at the same time, rubbing our necks. This time, lexi and emily laughed there ass off.

"What's so funny" Churuko asked tilting her head. Behind her i could see some of the kitten's had confused looks. 'HAHAA and there suppose to be the akatsuki' i thought. _(A/N: if you don't now what it means, it mean's deep throat...you didn't hear it from me _)_

"Nothing sweety, now lets go get you some pizza" i told her grabing her hand and walking into the kitechen with aoi following. She got 2 bacon pizza's and Aoi got 3 cheese. Lexi and emily came into the kitechen after there laughter. Lexi got 1 cheese, 2 bacon and 1 perpperioni, Emily got 1 bacon's, I got out 10 bowls. Tobi, deidara, pein got bacon. Zetsu, kohan, kisame,sasori, kakuzu, hidan, and itachi got cheesee. Of course they didn't eat it right away so i got me a plat and got 3 perpperioni. I took a bite of one of my pizza's to show them they could eat it. Man do i love pizza. Tobi was the first to start eating it. He meowed somthing to the others and they started eating. Hm~, tobi is a good boy.

"Good boy, pumkin" i said, as soon as those words came out of my mouth, his head shot up and he started jumping up and down meowing over and over again. I couldn't help but giggle. Deidara meowed somthing to tobi and tobi stoped and started eating, but it looked like he was sad. Revinge!

" _Princess~_ you shouldn't be so mean to pumkin, you never now he might be your knight and shining armor" i said smirking at him. Hidan, kisame and kakuzu laughed. I laughed myself. The rest just smirked, expect deidara and tobi. Tobi was smiling and jumping and deidara was growling and glaring at the food. Poor pizza.

"Now my little kitteys, hurry up and eat, if you want more bring me your bowl,k" i told them. They all nodded and started eatting again. I stooded up and walked into the living room. Churuko was sitting on the floor in front of the tv, lexi and emily sat in love seat and Aoi was laying back in the recliner. I sat down on the couch. I started eating my pizza and looked up to the Tv. There where 4 people in a old building walking around. One big black guy, and some other white dude who looked like that guy from That movie, Inside man. There where 2 girls with them. They started talking about some rats and stuff. Then the power went out and they went to grab flashlights. As soon as they did they power came back on. Infornt of them was a elvator.

"Oh look the elvators on" the black dude said. They started walking towards it and then it opened and a whole bunch of rats came out. I mean the whole elavtor was full of them, all the way to the top. They started running and got spilt up from one of the girls. It then went to commecieal. I turned to Aoi, since the recliner was by the couch.

"Whats this called?" i asked her. She looked to me.

"It's called zoo, its about animals trying to take over and stuff, it's pretty cool" she said then turning back to the TV _(A/N: i have watched this episode and i love this show, you should watch it)_.

"Hmm" i... hmmed and turned back to the show. It was good. About 5 minutes later i felt clawing at my leg. I looked down and saw all the kitten's sitting there with bowls in there mouths. I sweat droped.

'Are you kidding me' i said to my self. I was about to get up until i heared a squeal and a flash of a camra. I turned around to see lexi and emily taking pictures with there phone's. I sighed and stood up. I walked into the kitechen with the kitten's behind me.

"Ok set your bowls down and i'll give you some more" i told them walking over to the pizza. I then rembered something, something important.

"LEXI, WHERE'S THE BREAD STICKS AND MY PIZZA SUB" i yelled.

"I PUT THEM IN THE MICROWAVE" she yelled back. I walked over to the microwave and opened it.

"MY PIZZA SUB" i yelled with joy. i qucikly took it out and grabed a piece before walking back over to the pizza box's. There was 3 pizza's left. I gave them to zetsu, kohan and pein and itachi, kisame, tobi, deidara and sasori some bread's sticks. I got my pizza sub box and walked out of the kitechen. I stoped in the walkway of the kitechen before turning around.

"Snowflake, drocke follow me" i told them, walking into the hallway and walking towards the stairs.

"I'm going up to my room,k" i said stepping on the first step.

"K'z" they all said. I walked up the stairs with the to kitten's behind me. I finally got to the top and walked down the hall to my bedroom. I opened it and let them into my room before shutting and locking it. I walked over to my bed and set my pizza box down. I picked up hidan and kakuzu and set them on my bed. I climd onto my bed and leaned against the head of the bed against the wall. I pulled my box onto my lap and opened it. I pulled two pieces of my pizza sub out and gave one to them.

"Here, it's a pizza sub it's really good" i said reaching into the box for the last piece, my piece. I sat the empty box on my night stand and pulled my laptop on to my lap. I put the pizza in my mouth and turned on my window's 8 HP laptop and went to internt explore app and went to youtube. I searched up She wolf (Falling tp piece's) by David Guetta ft. sia. I closed my eyes and started to sing along.

 _'A shot in the dark_  
 _A past lost in space_  
 _Where do I start?_  
 _The past and the chase_  
 _You hunted me down_  
 _Like a wolf, a predator_  
 _I felt like a deer in the lights_

 _You loved me and I froze in time_  
 _Hungry for that flesh of mine_  
 _But I can't compete with the she wolf who has brought me to my knees_  
 _What do you see in those yellow eyes?_  
 _'Cause I'm falling to pieces_

 _I'm falling to pieces_  
 _I'm falling to pieces_  
 _I'm falling to pieces_  
 _Falling to pieces_

 _Did she lie and wait_  
 _Was I bait, to pull you in_  
 _The thrill of the kill_  
 _You feel, is a sin_  
 _I lay with the wolves_  
 _Alone, it seems_  
 _I thought I was part of you_

 _You loved me and I froze in time_  
 _Hungry for that flesh of mine_  
 _But I can't compete with the she wolf who has brought me to my knees_  
 _What do you see in those yellow eyes?_  
 _'Cause I'm falling to pieces_

 _I'm falling to pieces_  
 _I'm falling to pieces_  
 _I'm falling to pieces_  
 _Falling to pieces_

 _I'm falling to pieces (Falling to pieces)_  
 _Falling to pieces (Falling to pieces)_  
 _I'm falling to pieces (Falling to pieces)_  
 _Falling to pieces (Falling to pieces)'_

Once the song was over, i opened my eyes. Everyone one was there smiling at me. And when i say everyone i mean everyone that was in the house. My friends and sister where just smiling at me,while the akatsuki where wide eyed, Guess they didn't think i coud sing. I blushed crimsion and ran to my bathroom.

"Aw~ come on mai, don't be shy you have a wonderful voice that could bring hatsune miko to her neen's" Lexi said from behind the door. She doesn't understand. I just sung in front of the akatsuki. Thee _Akatsuki_ , the most hottest and most sexiest men on the earth have created where here in my bedroom. They don't understand how embarassing this is for me. Then somthing just hit, and i blushed more. I was about to sing infront of the zombie duo, my favirtore people in all of naruto. Yea that's right, i like hidan and kakuzu. It's not like in a marry me or i'll rape you like it's more like a please fuck each other infront of me and hidan put on girl clothes like. I mean there my faviotre yaoi pairing to. Awww yaoi, the wonderful land of guys fucking guys. Oh how much i wanna be friends with a gay guy, so fucking bad(A/N: this is complenty true, i wanna be friends with a gay guy or gay people and kakuhida is my fav pair).

"Mai, please we're sorry we didn't nock it's just you have such a beatiful voice" Emily said. I didn't listen, i was to freaking embrasse.

"Cough-cough" churuko coughed. Then she started singing.

 _'You shout it out,_  
 _But I can't hear a word you say_  
 _I'm talking loud, not saying much_  
 _I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet_  
 _You shoot me down, but I get up'_

She stop singing. I just sat on the floor with my back on the door, thinking. I opened my mouth.

 _'I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_  
 _Fire away, fire away_  
 _Ricochet, you take your aim_  
 _Fire away, fire away_  
 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
 _I am titanium_  
 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
 _I am titanium_

Lexi, emily, Aoi and churuko started singing with me.

 _Cut me down_  
 _But it's you who'll have further to fall_  
 _Ghost town and haunted love_  
 _Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones_  
 _I'm talking loud not saying much_

 _I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_  
 _Fire away, fire away_  
 _Ricochet, you take your aim_  
 _Fire away, fire away_  
 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
 _I am titanium_  
 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
 _I am titanium_  
 _I am titanium_  
 _I am titanium_

 _Stone-heart, machine gun_  
 _Firing at the ones who run_  
 _Stone heart loves bulletproof glass_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
 _I am titanium_  
 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
 _I am titanium_  
 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
 _I am titanium_  
 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
 _I am titanium_  
 _I am titanium'_

I unlocked the door and came out, face complenty red.

"Now there's our fearless leader" Aoi said, walking up to me and giving me hug.

"LEADER-SAMA" lexi and emily screamed hugging me.

"SISSY" churuko yelled hugging my leg's causing me and my friends to giggle.

"Wait, how yall get in?" i asked, a dark aura froming around me.

"Oh yea, sorry but i have to go home, i feel pretty sick, might be food poison from yesterday" Emily said, backing away from the hug with a nervous laugh.

"Yea and my mom said i have a family reiuon tomarrow so i gotta go home now, sorry" Aoi said. I looked over to lexi who was glaring at emily.

"Lexi?" i asked confused.

"Emily got me sick" lexi said with a huff and crossing her arm's over her chest. I was really confused now... Oh they have to go home and are trying to come up with exuse's.

"Ok, well there's always next weekend" i said with a smile.

"Yea" they all said.

"Well it's already 9 o'clock you uy's should hurry home, and you young lady are in need of a bath" i said pointing to churuko. I grab her hand and walked her to the hallway bathroom. I turned on the water for her and filled it up.

"Call me if you need me or your done ok" i told her before walking out. I ran stairs

 _Thump_

I fell face first ...again.

"Yes i know goodnight Mr. Floor" i said to my floor before sitting up and rubbing my nose. I looked up and my friends where by the door with there hands over there mouths, trying not to laugh. Tch, jerk's. I stood up and gave them a hug.

"later"

"peace"

"Deucus"

They said before walking out the door. I closed the door and locked it. I sighed and went back up stairs and into my room. I layed down on my bed and closed my eyes.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I'm back and OK! thanks for reading and please leave reviews, also tell me if you like yaoi. Ohh I also for got to mention up top that there will be super sad past's and event's that will happened later on so be warned.**

 **Lexi: sorry, she has STM(short time memory)**

 **OMG, YOU REMEBERED!*glomps lexi***

 **Lexi: AHHHHHH EMILY HELP ME!**

 **Emily: kinda busy here*paint's nail's red***

 **Aoi: see what I have to deal with*sigh's* anyways, something she also forgot to mention is that more of our friends with come later in the chapter's, Deuce's**

 **Emily: Later**

 **Lexi: peace HELP ME!*trying to push me off***

 **Bye-bye!**


	3. New friend and Power's?

**AWWW! you guys missed me! I'VE MISSED YOU TWO! *Throws cookies to readers***

 **COOKIES FOR EVERYONE, expect haters *wink***

 **so for those of you who don't now wut we look like or have forgotten, I shall tell you all my oh so humble follower's!**

 **Mai kasumi Hana (Dancing mist flower): Messy blonde hair with pure black tips and blood red eye's. Mostly wear's her top half her hair in a ponytail while the rest hang's freely, hair is mid back length. Wear's yin yang necklace her real father gave her before he died. 5'5 and breast size C.**

 **Aoi miu Sukura (Blue beautiful cherry blossom): Straight light blue mid back length hair, cover's some of her left eye, wear's it mostly down and has light blue eyes. 5'4 and breast size B. I'll do lexi and Emily at end.**

 **Lexi: HEY, HOW COME AOI GOES FIRST!**

 **hey is for horse and because I knew her longer then you and Emily**

 **Emily: she is right lexi, you should stop being so childish**

 **Lexi: Hmpf! *Pouts in corner***

 **Emily: I'll buy you ice cream**

 **Lexi: YOUR THE BEST *glomps Emily to the ground***

 **Aoi: I feel so special, any ways on with the story, same old same old, mai doesn't own anything expect the actions of us and us.**

 **LET'S GO GET ICECREAM *all run off to shake shop***

 **Aoi: HEY WAIT FOR ME *runs after them***

* * *

"SISSY, I'M DONE" churuko yelled from down the hall. I opened my eye's and looked over to the clock. I sighed. I couldn't really read it since tobi was onto of it and his leg's where in the way, But i could make out 9:04. I sat up and looked around my room. All the kitten's where asleep. Pein and kohan where cuddled up together on my desk. Itachi was asleep on my window seat with kisame up against the window. Zetsu was a blanket i had put in my closet on the floor. Deidara was asleep on one of my pillows that fell when i ran into the bathroom. Sasori was asleep under my desk and kakuzu and hidan where sleeping on my pillow on my bed. I smiled. I have the akatsuki in my house. I got up queitly and qucikly left my room. I walked down the hallway to chouko's room and got her some clothes. I went to the bathroom and set the clothes on the sink.

"Ok stand up" i told her. She stood up and raised her arm's. I got a towel and dried her off.

"Here put these on and go to bed, you are going somwhere tomarow so get lots of sleep" i told her with a wink before letting out the water and walking out.

"Ok!" she yelled runningi out the bathroom and into her room. I giggled and walked back into my room and set my alram but i was careful, don't want to wake tobi now do i. I turned off the lights and layed down. Thank god i didn't step on any kittens.

 _ ***Timeskip* Moring**_

I woke up from a hiss followed by a _Thump_ and turn down for what playing from my alarm clock on my side desser.I turned off the alram and looked at the time. It was 9:00, 30 minutes until i have to leave and drop off churuko. I yawned and sat up. I leaned over the side of my bed to see who had fell off my alarm clock...it was tobi, and he was fast asleep. I sighed and got out of bed and tiptoed out of the room. I walked down the hallway and into churuko's room.

"Churuko get up and get dress we have to leave soon k" i said from the door way. She sat up and strathed and said k. I walked out of the room and went back into my room and pilled out some clothes. All my jeans where in the washer so i had to wear a skirt. Yea i have skirt's, just hate them, i only wear them when i have too or on special evidents. I put on a all black mini skirt and a pink tank-yop that said 69 on it, i also put on one of my pink halloween fingerless gloves and a black braclet above it. I got my black BVB jacket and left half of it unzipped. I put on my all black convers that i always wear and walked out of my room and went down stairs until

 _Thump_

my floor wanted to say good morning. I sighed once again. You'd think that about 9 year's of living in this house that i would stop triping off the stairs, nope. Still doing it.

"Good morning, floor" i said before sitting up. I'm surpised i didn't brake my nose or something. I stood up and walked into the kitechen. I pulled 2 bowls out and 2 spoons. I got the lucky charms and milk. I sat down at the table and made me some ceral. I heared foot steps come running down the stairs. I was waiting for a 'Thump' but it never came. My little sister came running into the kitechen.

'ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS, HOW COME I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO FALLS, IT'S NOT FUCKING FAIR, DAMN YOU GRAVITY' my inner me screamed into my head.

"You look nice" i told her smiling. She was wearing some purple,blue and black cheeth skirt and a blue shirt with a nee high convers that was sparkle and pink and other colors. Her hair was into a high ponytail.

"Thank you sissy, so where are we going" She said sitting down infront of me at the table. I giggled.

"I'm not going anywhere, but you are, it's a surpise Make sure you have night clothes and a another set of clothes for the weekend" i told her drinking my milk from my now ceral free bowl.

"Ok" she said pouring her some creal and milk. I got up and washed my bowl and spoon. I then put the milk and ceral away. I walked into the front room and layed down on the couch.

 _ ***Timeskip* Later**_

Me and churuko where walking down the street. I had tobi on top of my head with sasori in the hood of my sweater and itachi in one of my jacket pockets and deidara in the other. Churuko was petting hidan who was trying very hard not to scrath her, If he did, there was a highway not to far from here. We walked up to miss ren's daycare. we walked up to the door and chuhuko knocked on the door and one of the children opened it.

"Onee-chan!" The boy yelled, hugging me. He's from japan so he call's me onee-chan. Here all the children call me big sister or such, when ever i come over to hang out or help miss's ren out.

"Hello haru, is miss's ren here" i asked him sweetly, ruffling up his hair a little.

"Hai" he said letting go and waling inside. We walked into the front room where the other kids where playing.

"Hey guys, i want you all to meet somebody" i told all the kids, catching there action. They all came running up to me saying 'hi big sis' or 'hello big sister'. I pulled tobi off the top of my head and showed him to the kids.

"This is pumkin" i told them, setting him down on the ground. I then grabed sasori from my hood and held him out.

"This is red" i said putting him down beside tobi. I grabed itachi from my pocket and help him out aswell.

"And this is vampire" i said setting him on the other side of tobi.

"Thats snowflake, he's really mean" i told them, taking hidan away from churuko and putting him in my left hand.

"And last but not least, this is princess" i said picking taking him out of my other pocket with my free hand.

"Aww there so cute, are they your's mai? Someone asked from behind me. I turned around and smiled.

"Miss Ren, yes these are mine, ismau saved them from the storm yesterday, i have a few others at home but they didn't want to come and i didn't have anyway to bring them" i told her.

"That's nice to hear, i'm glab your still have your love aniamls" she said walking towards us.

"Of course, i was droping churuko off, mom will pick her up on monday" i told her. She nodded and stoped beside me.

"Are you ready children?" she asked them.

"Where are we going miss ren" one of the children asked, lily. There was 10 in all. Girls are Lily, Janelle, Ashley, Churuko, Misaki. Boy's are Johhny, Jack, Kevin, Haru and Kiyoshi.

"Well we're going to...SEA WORLD" she yelled causing all the children to jump around yelling and screaming.

"But we have to wait until my gradson comes over" she said. This made me take a little insters.

"Your grandson's coming?" i asked her. She looked over to me and smiled.

"Yes he will be living with me for a year for the most, his name is chris" she said. I 'Hmm'ed.

"Well, i should get back and feed the kitten's, later guys, have fun" i said. I picked up sasori and put him in my hood, itachi in my pocket and deidara in my other one, i picked up tobi and hidan. I put tobi on top of my head and held hidan, hugging him to my chest. I said bye once more before walking out the door but i dumped into someone.

"Oh i'm sorry" i told the person. It was a guy and he looked musclar. He had dark blue wavey hair and sliver eyes.

"I'm sorry, hi my name is chris, and you are" he asked me, holding out his hand.

"Oh i'm mai" i said shaking his hand.

"Chris, darling your here, did you bring the van?" miss's ren asked from behind me.

"Yea i did, grandma" He said looking over me. Damnit he's taller then me. I'm 5'6 and he's like 5'9. I moved to the side.

"I see you already met mai" she said walking up beside.

"Yea i kinda bumped into her" he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well it was nice metting you chris but i really have to go, bye miss ren, bye guys" i said waving to everyone inside.

"Bye big sister" all the children said before i started running back to my house. I was running by the store nerby our house( The place where ismasu found the akastuki) and stoped and looked up to the building.

"We need some food" i said outloud, to no one. I lifted hidan and put him in my shirt, in my bra so he didn't fall out. Hidan head suck out of my sweater.

"Know don't do anything and don't talk, unless i ask you to" i told them before walking towards the store. I wouldn't get in troblue because the cashier is a friends of my mom's friend, so yea.

"Hey sarah" i said walking though the door. She looked up from her phone and sqeauled.

"Kawii~" she said juming from her spot. I sighed.

"Can i hold one" she asked.

"Yea sure" i said walking to her. Now let's see, who to give. Sasori would just sit there, hidan would try and kill her, itachi would just sharggian her and deidara, he'd just try and claw her eye's out if she said something about him being female or something. So who to give. Oh yea.

"Lightbald" i said in my gurg impression vocie. Sarah just giggled and held her hands out. I lifted up my hands and reached for my head and got...Tobi! I'm actullay surpised because i forgot he was there, he was so still and... quiet O.O. Anyways i put tobi in her hands and she squled again.

"OMG he's so cute, whats his name" she asked, squezing him to her chest.

"His name is pumkin, he likes to be called good boy" i told her. He started meowing like crazy.

"Good boy" she said and he started licking her. I started walking towards the drinks. I put deidara down on the ground and told him to follow me and got some soda. Mostly pepsi, coke, moution dew, spirt, and some pineapple fanta. I walked back to the counter with my hands full. I set them down on the counter with a huff. I walked over to the snacks lane and got some chips and stuff. I set them on the counter as well. I walked to the other side of the store where the real food is. I was walking until i saw a box of pocky's. I walked over to them. It was on the second self in the very back. I took sasori, itachi and hidan and put them down on the ground with deidara. I sighed, hidan's been pawing at my breast since i put him in there and it was starting to get annoying, but he was quiet. I went to climb in and grab it. The self's started shacking.

"Whoo" i said as it started swaying more and more. Finally i grabed the pocky's and climbed back out but when i stood up stright, something big and heavey fell onto my head. Bouncing off and hitting the floor with a hard smack. My vison was staring to blur and there was this ringing in my ear's. I grabed my head and crouch down a little.

"Wha happend" sarah asked, running over to me. For some odd reason, when i looked at her, she seem so blowded and she was rainbow.

"Wha, sarah rainbow's" i said in a giggling voice. Soon the ringing got so bad that i think i went deaft because i could see sarah talking and the kitten's meowing. The cornor of my vison started to fade and i was getting whooze.

"Im take nap now" i said spinning my body a little before passing out.

 _ ***Thrid person POV***_

 _'LOOK WHAT YOU DID TOBI, UN!' deidara yelled, whacking tobi on top of his head._

 _'OW, sempai, tobi sorry, tobi didn't mean it' tobi said rubbing is head._

 _'YOU COULD OF FUCKING KILLED HER TOBI' hidan yelled hitting him in the same spot._

 _'You should be more carful' sasori said hitting tobi on the same spot._

 _'Hn' itachi hned glaring at him, and hitting him in the same spot._

 _'TOBI SORRY!' he yelled putting his head down on the floor with his paw's on top of his read. They just glared at him. Sarah on the other hand, was freaking out. She didn't know what to do. If she called the hospital she would losses her job. If she called Mai's mother she would lose her job as well because she would freak out and leave her job and come over here. She started running in circle's._

 _"What do i do, What do i do, What do i do, Wha-" Suddenly she stopped. Sasori, Itachi, Deidara and hidan where still yelling at tobi. She walked over to the passed out mai, on the floor. She lifted her up and rested her against the self._

 _"Watch her" sarah said, once they where done schodling tobi, who was now sulking in the cornor. They nodded there head before sarah ran off to the back of the store._

 _'I can't believe he pushed a sack of potaets on her head' deidara said looking at the sack of popteas that had fell on Mai's head, well not really fell, tobi pushed it saying it was in his way._

 _'I thought he where was with the bitch' hidan said glaring at tobi._

 _'Well, looks like someone can actully think' itachi said._

 _'THE FUCK YOU SAY, WEASEL' hidan yelled, swinging his head over to glar at itachi._

 _'Ecatlly what i said, don't call me weasel' itachi said with a bored tone but narowed his eyes at hidan._

 _"I'M BACK" sarah yelled running back over to them with a ice pack. She set it ontop of mai's head._

 _"Mmm" mai mmed. She started shifting. After about a few seconds her eyes started to flutter open._

 _'Is mai-chan alright' tobi said running over._

 _"Huh, what goin on" Mai said looking around._

 _"Mai, are you alright?" sarah said from beside her asking with wide eyes, looking as if she was going to cry. Mai smiled towards her._

 _"I'm fine" she said._

 _"Phew, i thought i was going to have to call 911" sarah said smiling._

 _" Of course you would, you over react to every little thing" Mai said laughing, making sarah pout and cross her arm's over her chest, looking the other way._

 _"Yea so" is all she said. Mai just laughed harder. Itachi, sasori, deidara, hidan and tobi sat in slients, watching them._

 _"Guess i should go pay for the stuff" Mai said once she got over her fit of laughter._

 _"NO" sarah said whipping her head around._

 _"You have been ingured in the store so you can pick anything for free for a week" she said smiling. Mai just looked at her. She smiled and nodded._

 _"Ok, but do i get to keep the ice pack" she said giggling._

 _"Yea, sure" sarah said giggling as well._

 _"Come tell me when your done getting your stuff" sarah said standing up. She walked over to tobi and picked him up._

 _"I'll be at the counter~" she sung skipping away._

 _"*Sigh* ok lets go" mai said standing up. She picked up the pockys that almost cost her, her life and went down to the chips with the other's following. Once she got everything she needed and put the kitten's in there places but it was hidan in the hood, itachi in her bra, tobi in here pocket, deidara on her head and sasori was following behind her._

 _"Bye, hope to see you again" sarah said waving._

 _"Ok, i'll bring the other kittens next time" Mai said walking out the door. And so they started there way home._

 _ ***Mai's POV***_

The kitten's where very quiet for some reason. I looked down a little and saw that they had fallen asleep. Well i couldn't reallt tell if deidara was asleep but he was very still so i'd guess he would be asleep. I looked behind me and sasori was walking little's way behind but his head was bobing a little, he was dozing off. I giggled a little. I stop walking and he ran into my shoes. He backed up a little and glared at me. I giggled again and bended down and picked him up. I set him down in the bag with the chips. I petted his head and stood back up. I couited walking down the street and turned the street. I pulled out my keys to the front door and unlocked the door. I kicked the door opened and kicked it closed behind me. I walked to the kitechen and put the bag's on the island and pulled sasori out of the chip bags. I walked up stairs and into my room. Pein and kohan where talking on my desk where i draw my stuff, it was ment for my laptop, but i like to move my laptop around. Anyways, zetsu was looking out my window, looking at the people walking by. Kakuzu was counting my money on my dresser. Kisame was... actully kisame wasn't in the room. I walked over to my bed and set everyone i took with me on my bed. They where nocked out. I walked over pein and konan.

"Where's kisame?" i asked them. They looked up at me and pointed there paw's to the door then down to the floor.

"Ok, thanks" i said petting them both on the head before walking out of the room and down stairs. I walked into the kitechen. Kisame wasn't there. I walked into the front room, he wasn't there either. I walked back into the hallway where the stairs where and walked to the back into the garge. I sighed, he wasn't there either. I walked to the downstairs bathroom, a little was up from the garge. I figured he would be in there, cause you know, water, bathtub, but any who he wasn't in there.

"Where are thou kisame?" i said out loud, looking up to the ceiling with my hands on my hips. He couldn't be up stairs, pein and konan said he was down here so where could he be... Maybe down stairs. I walked into the the hallway and over to the side of the stair case. There was a door that had a sigh that said

'AKATSUKI 2 BASE, DO NOT ENTER UNLESS NECSER'

in big bold black letter's. The door was cept opened a little. I pushed it opened and walked down stairs. Netflix was on and playing...shark week. I busted out laughing. Kisame's head poped his out from the other side of the couch, i was a few feet behind it. I had to grab the stair railing to hold my self up. He titled his head in confusen, i just couited laughing. Once i got over my laughter, i walked over to the couch and sat beside him.

"Sup sharky, i guess you do like sharks?" i asked him. He gave me a sharky grin and climbed onto my lap and layed down. I swear to jashin, every animal i pet loves me, even kisame. I started petting him behind his ears and watched shark week. About a hour later, i remibered what i came down here for. I picked up kisame, he fell asleep, and went up stairs and sat him on the couch. I walked up stairs and into my room. Hidan, deidara, tobi, and sasori where still asleep. Itachi was up talking to pein and kohan. Kakuzu was by hidan. He had found my other wallet, i have 4 in total. Every once in a while he would glance at hidan, i knew this because i was standing there staring there, seeing as hidan was so fucking cute in kitty form. I squealed very loudly, catching everyone's atteion, even zetsu's. He was still by my window. Anyways, pein walked over to me and titled his head as if asking 'whats the matter?' sorta way. I just giggled before scoping him into my arm's.

"I want you all to come downstairs, leave sasori, hidan, deidara and tobi to sleep" and with i turned around and walked out. I walked down the stairs, But cautily, i layed down on the first step and slided down the stairs. At the last step, i stood up and went to walk off when

 _Thump_

i fell face first. It's a good thing i put pein down when i was about to slid, if i didn't he would be crush. I sat up and glared at the floor.

"Are. You. Fucking. Serious." i said in a low tone. I looked up to kakuzu, he was laughing. Hahaha, do i have something for him. I stood up, with a dark aura around me.

"Come on guys, i was going to ask you what you want for Dinner" i said with a happy tone, my dark aura gone...for now. I skipped into the kitechen and over to the fridge. I opened the frizzer and took out everything. One by one, i set the akatsuki kittens on the kitechen island and let them look at the food i put out. There was pizza roll's, chiken patties, french fries, chicken nuggets, and corn dogs. They all looked over the food and pein meowed to the others. After a little while of talking he pointed his pointed to the pizza roll's.

"Ok pizza roll's it is" i said setting everything else back in the frizzer. I set the oven to 450F.

"Ok, now we just have to let it pre-heat" i said, helping them off the island and walked into the front room. I sat down on the couch, on the other side of kisame, and turned on some TV, it was cartoon network. I smirked at what was on, Teen titans go, a new episode too. The theme song came on because it was just starting. I sung along.

 _'When there's trouble, you know who to call_

 _Teen Titans!_

 _From their tower, they can see it all_

 _Teen Titans!_

 _When there's evil on the attack,_

 _You can rest knowing they got your back 'cause when the world needs heroes on patrol_

 _Teen Titans GO!_

 _With their superpowers they unite_

 _Teen Titans!_

 _Never met a villain that they liked_

 _Teen Titans!_

 _They've got the bad guys on the run_

 _They never stop 'till the job is done_

 _'cause when the world is losin' all control_

 _Teen Titans GO!_

 _One, two, three, four, GO!_

 _Teen Titans! '_

After i sung the song i looked at the akatsuki kittens.

"What, i love this show, it's a new episode" i said happily. Pein looked back at the TV, eyeing it cautsily. I giggled.

"It's ok Geroge, It's a Tv, television for short. Television is a machine with a screen. Televisions receive broadcast signals and turn them into pictures and sound. The word 'television' comes from the words tele, greek for far away, and vision, seeing. Sometimes a **TV** can look like a box" I said in a matter-of-fact-tone. Pein just looked at me dumb found, Actully they all did.

"What, you don't think i'm smart" i said with a fake hurt tone, with my hand over my heart. Just then the oven beep, scaring the kitten's. I laughed. Even though they where the atatsuki, they where so cute and funny as kitten's. I shut my mouth shut when i heard my stomach growl. I giggled and sheepshly rubbed the back of my neck before getting up and walking into the kitechen. When i walked in, sasori and deidara where sitting in front of the oven. Deidara was leaning forward a little with a huge kitty grin on his face, i think he thinks it's going to blow up. Sasori was just sitting next to him with a bored look. He would nervously glance to the oven. I giggled and walked up to them.

"Hey guys, you have a nice sleep?" i asked squating down and petting them on there heads. Sasori just glared at me and deidara nodded his head. I stood up and turned of the beeping nosie, causeing deidara to pout and sasori to sigh. I pulled out a pan from the cabinet by the oven. I opened the bag of pizza rolls, then i ut some ten foil on the pan and pouring the bag on to the tray. I separted some of the pizza rolls. I picked up the pan and opened the oven. Sasori and deidara both hissed at it when i pulled it all the way open, the hot air hitting them in the face. They ran away into the living room with everyone else. I set the pan inside and closed the oven, setting it to 11 minutes. I walked back into the front room. Pein and konan where looking around the living room. Kisame was still asleep on the couch where i put him. Itachi was sitting by him watching TV. Sasori and deidara where in the arm chair fighting, i'm guessing about art. Zetsu was back at the window. Kakuzu was just sitting on love couch, staring boredly at the Tv. I looked over to the Tv and tobi was in front of the TV with his tail wagging. I smiled and walked over to him.

"Hey pumkin, you have a good sleep" i asked spuating down next to him and petting him on his head. He looked up at me and nodded and meowing excitdely. I looked to everyone else.

"Where's hidan" i asked out loud. All the kitten's stoped what they where doing and started at me. Expect kisame, my Sharky-poo was still sleeping.

"Damn-it Mai" i said out loud again. I slaped myself.

"Say one more fucking word and i murder you" I said out loud again, pointing a finger in my face.

"You don't tell me what to do" i said in a sassy kinda way.

 _Slap_

"YOU LISTEN TO ME BITCH!" i scream at myself punching myself in my nose.

"Ow!" i yelled, but it was muffled, i put both hands over my mouth and nose. I looked around, all the kittens where standing infront of me. Some with worried looks, others with what-the-fuck-is-wrong-with-you way. Except hidan, he was still asleep and kisame was standing next to itachi, tiredly. Guess i woke him up.

"Uh...sorry, i tend to attatck myself when i do something stupid" I said smiling. They all sighed.

"Don't worry, your not stuck with a crazy bitch" i said, but then again.

"Maybe" i said, stroking my chin in a beard way. Just then the oven beeped, scaring some of the kitten's. I just giggled and stood back up, walking to the kitechen. I grabed the oven mitte's and opened the stove and took out the pan. I turned off the oven.

"Ok, guys there done" i said smiling. I got some bowls and gave each kitten 3, and i got the rest. I left 3 for hidan though. I put the bowls on the pan and walked into the front room. I put all the bowls on the floor and grabed my bowl. I grabed the remote and went to the recording's. I had my favorite show record. I scrold down the list when i saw my show. I clicked it and push play, the show started and the theme came on, of course with me singing along.

 _'My Little Pony, My Little Pony_

 _Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahhh..._

 _(My Little Pony)_

 _I used to wonder what friendship could be_

 _(My Little Pony)_

 _Until you all shared its magic with me_

 _Big adventure_

 _Tons of fun_

 _A beautiful heart_

 _Faithful and strong_

 _Sharing kindness!_

 _It's an easy feat_

 _And magic makes it all complete_

 _You have my little ponies_

 _Do you know you're all my very best friends?_

 _The reprise sung over the credits of most episodes:_

 _My Little Pony_

 _My Little Pony_

 _My Little Pony... friends'_

After the song i picked up one of my pizza rolls and bite it. Next thing i know i'm screaming, with hot suace on the left side of my lip. I use my finger to move the sauce which i succened in doing but now my finger was burning. I quckily put my finger in my mouth licking the sacue off. My spit cooled it off a little. My vision started to get blur. I put my bowl down ad walked to the bathroom. I turned the sink on the put some water on my lip and finger. It felt a lot better but still hurt. I walked back into the living room and sat back down in my spot picking up my bowl.

"Are you ok?" a female vocie ask's me. It was familer but i was the only one inside. I look around the room, just me and the akatsuki. I look beside me and kohan was sitting next to me with a worried look.

"What?" i ask. She looked at me for a sec.

"I said are you ok?" she asked again.

"Konan, she won't be able to understand, un" said deidara.

"Yeah we're cat's" kakuzu grumbled.

"Kittens" sasori said, causing kakuzu to growl. My eye's widen.

"I-Im fine g-guys" i said looking back to the Tv.

"Mai" said a ferm voice. I looked over to pein, he as now sitting next to kohan.

"What happened" he asked, well more like ordered.

"Well since you asked so nicely pein, I wa-" i stoped talking. I just had said somthing stupid again, i was planing on keeping the whole i can understand you know a sercet, but me being meh just had to open my mouth.

"Damn-it mai" i said.

"Why do yo have to be so fucking stupid" i said to myself.

"I'M NOT FUCKING STUPID, STUIPD" i yelled standing up.

"WHERE THE SAME FUCKING PERON GENIUS" I yelled at myself, pulling my hair.

"Um, is she really ok" kisame asked.

"WE'RE OK" i yelled, glaring over to him. Ugh, why must i do this.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid" i mutter under my breath before sitting back down.

"Yea i can nderstand you now, i think when the potas hit me on the head today, it did somthing to my head and the pizza roll triggered it and now i can understand you guys" I said in a matter-of-fact tone. Damn do i feel smart.

"Great" konan say's.

"What you aren't freaking about us being talking cats, better yet the akastuki?" kisame ask. I just stare at him. He starts figteing, hehehe mad him uncomfortable. I narrow my eye's.

"No" i said real slowly.

"I actully know for some time now" i said back to my old self, putting a pizaa roll in my mouth. It wasn't hot now.

"Your a weired girl" sasori says.

"And i'm a rape victim" staring at the TV. They all looked at me with simpy.

"Just kidding" i said with a fake smile, they didn't see it because they just glared at me. Expect konan, she saw though my mask. I gave her a look that said ' please don't tell'. She nodded her head. I smiled.

"Well, hurry up and eat then we can go to sleep" I said looking to the Digtial clock on top of the fire place. It said 7:30. I looked back to the Tv and countied to watch my show. It was where twilight becomes a princess. I looked over to the akatsuki, they where watching the show, well some the other's where eatting. I smiled. This isn't so bad, at least i'm not alone like i was.

 **Hmmm~ good vanilla, oh hello my precious readers! its so nice to see you again. It's just me, the gurls had to go home. Let's just say in the next chapter some drama goes down.**

 ***Evil grin and laugh***

 **MUHAHAHAHAHAHA-**

 **Aoi: Mai, what are you doing *suddenly appears behind mai.**

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *mai scream's***

 **DAMN-IT AOI, I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT**

 **Aoi: yea yea anyways deuce's**

 **BYE-BYE MY READER'S, LEAVE A POSITIVE REVIEW AND I SHALL GIVE YOU SOME DICULOUS CHOCHLATE CAKE WITH COKKIES AND CREAM IN MIDDLE *waves bye***


	4. The fight and Kakuhida!

**HI HI, here's another chapter. It might be a lot shorter than the other's because I shorta didn't have any idea's. Oh and about the akatsuki turning human again. I actually wanted to wait till like chapter 10 but I might make it in the next chapter or so.**

 **Lexi: what about the drama stuff?**

 **Emily: Drama? Where, tell me where *Looks around***

 **Aoi: btw there's yaoi in this chapter too *straight face***

 **AWW~ AOI, it was suppose to be a surprise, But any way's if you like yaoi then please review your fav. akatsuki pairing and why. I will tell you my fav and tell you why**

 **Aoi: Baka~, you can't tell them, it's already in the chapter title, basically you already told them**

 **Emily: I think bleaching your hair has done something to you mai**

 **Lexi: Poor, poor mai *shakes head***

 **Well I can still tell them why *pout's in corner***

 **Lexi: Disclaimer) mai owns only me, aoi, Emily and herself. She also owns the actions and events, and the place, none of the Naruto people.**

 **Emily: ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

I woke up from the alarm clock. Why do i set it on week end's, don't now. I sighed and looked over to my alarm clock. Six'o clock in the fing moring. I qucikly turned off my alarm clock and sat up. I smiled. Last night was pretty weired. They all started asking me questions after we ate. Some where during the middle, a very tired looking but freaking cute hidan kitten came strolling into the front room. He sat next to kakuzu and took one of his pizza roll's. He only had 2 left, he just had finish one. But kakuzu didn't say anything, just glanced at the tried hidan and i could of sworn i saw a smile. But anyways my shows where over and the most boring, lamest, stupidest show in thee world came on, King of the moher fucking hill. Man do i hate that show. Though i do like the one where he goes and plays with a dolphin and it tries to fuck him. I laughed my ass off then. But as soon as i saw the show on i qucikly stood up and picked up kakuzu and hidan and walked up stairs. I sat them on my bed and walked back down stairs and picked up konan.

"Go up stairs" i said. They just sat there. Oh hell no, when i tell you to do something you do it, that goes for the akatsuki to.

"Get you sorry ass up to my room and go to bed now or i will gut you like a fish" i said in a terrfing tone.

"We don't have to take orders from you, we can kill you, un" deidara said smirking. I sat konan down and like a awesome person she is she went up stairs, with tobi and kisame following.

"TOBI WILL LISTEN TO MAI-CHAN" he yelled happily, hopping up the stairs. I walked into the kitechen and grabed the biggest knifve we got. I walked back in and grabed deidara by his tail and lifted him up. I put the knive to his neck.

"Listen here, i don't give a damn who you are and what you can do, but this is my mother fucking world and you will listen to me, Just because your a cat doesn't mean i will kill you, your weak in this form, until you turn human you listen to me, scarth that, you will listen to mean even when your human" i said in a low tone. He gulped and nodded. I looked to the others and they gulped and nodded. Even pein. Good. I set him down and put the knifve back up before walking up the stairs. I let everyone in my room and closed and locked it. I'm very pariond with unlocked doors, all doors must be locked, even in cars. I layed down in my bed and went to sleep with my fav's. Yup insetering. I thearten a akatsuki member, made the akatsuki bad-ass leader fear me, and saw the most cutest thing ever. But anyways, I got out of bed and went into my bathroom. I took off my clothes and put on some white short Pj shorts and a red tank top. I have a cabinet in my bathroom where i had put all my pj's, well some of them. I walked out of my bathroom and went over to my desk. I sat down in my comfy rolley chair. I pulled out some paper and started to draw a few pictures. About halfway though my cat with wings picture, tobi jumped up onto my desk and eyed me down. I sat my penical down and looked over to him.

"Yes" i ask in a bored tone.

"What do you now about the akatsuki?" he asked in his not so tobi voice. I just smiled. I knew this would happen soon, plus everyone else was asleep.

"I know everything, and it's not just me, there are tone of people who now about you guys" i said. He glared at me.

"Mai" someone asked from my door way. I turned around to see aoi standing there. Her eye's where a little puffy. I shot up from my seat, walking towards her and brought her in, closing the door. I sat beside her on my bed.

"What's wrong?" i asked her. She sniffed. I waited. She would tell me, they always do.

"What's going on?" asked a tired pein. I looked around to see that all the akatsuki have awoken, its a good thing only i can hear them. I picked up sasori and handed him to aoi, she gently took him and hugged him to his chest. Finally, after a minute, she turned towards me. Tears running down her face.

"Robert t-tried to r-rape me" she said in a shackey vocie. My heart tighten. A lot. It hurt me, seeing my best friend like this. Knowing i could of stoped it. I pulled her up and layed her down on my bed. I picked up each kittey, none giving me problem's. I set them infront of her. Turning off the lights, but my night light, i layed down infront of her, kittey's infront f us. I stayed awake, listening to the soft snores coming from everyone.

"Mai?" konan asked me. Guess she was still wake.

"Hai" i said.

"Are you alright?" she asked. Was i? i wasn't sure. But all i now is this is my falut. Everythings my fault. She may think it's her fault and try beating her self up about it, but it's mine. I knew there was something fishy about robert, and i was to stupid because i saw how happy she was. I couldn't take that away from her.

"No, im not alright, this is my fault" i said, feeling my eyes blur up.

"Mai, this is not your fault, plus she said tried there fore he couldn't go all they way though with it" konan said. Doesn't matter to me. Just seeing her cry even scared for her life like that, it made me feel weak, helpless, made me feel that i couldn't do anything about it. I don't wanna talk about this anymore.

"Goodnight" i said, hugging the sleeping kisame in my arms.

"Goodnight mai" she said. Soon the darkness greated me with a nightmare.

 _ ***Morning***_

I woke up feeling a lick on my cheek. Blinking my eyes open, i see tobi awake while everyone else is asleep.

"Yes" i ask.

"Your thing is about to go off, you should turn it off and let your friend stay here" mandra said. I sighed, looking up to my friend. Must of scared the shit out of her. I know it did, cause i was scared shit less. I nodded before rolling over and turning of my alarm, before it went off. Getting up i changed, i was to sleepy to care if mandra was watching or not. I grabed my book bag and headed to the door, but i stoped. I walked over to my desk and pulled out a sticky note and wrote:

 _I'm going to school, You stay home and watch the kittens_

 _Just give them human food, KK_

 _-Love Mai_

and left. As i was walking down the road, my mom called.

"Moshi moshi?" i said.

 _"Hello, mai"_ she asked.

"Hai?" i said.

 _"Tomarrow a big hurricane is coming by so you will have to watch imasu, the babies are coming with me to see uncle chuck in indianna, we'll be back a day after the storm, ok"_ She said a little to fast.

"Hurrican, isamu, babies, Indiana yup, got it" i said happily, now skipping to my bus stop.

 _"Sigh, really mai"_ she said in a dissapointed vocie.

"What" i said in a innocted vocie.

 _"Whatever, bye love you"_ she said.

"Bye, love you two" i said hanging up. Just then our bus pulled up. Hoping on, i walked to the back where emily and lexi greated me.

"Sup" lexi said.

"Hi" Emily said.

"Hi Hi" i said sitting down by the window.

"Where's aoi?" emily asked. Suddenly i punched the seat in front of me. I turned to my wide eyed friends.

"There's going to be a fight at school" i said and looked back out the window. My friends being my friends qucikly droped the subject and chated with them selfs. The whole way there i kept quiet, looking out my winbow. I was so into thinking of ways to hurt the bitch that i didn't even see we stoped.

"Mai" lexi called, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?" i said, turning towards her and emily.

"We're at school, thought you wanted to know" emily said. I just nodded and got up and walked off the bus. Walking towards the gym, with a smirk i thought of 1 thing. Someone's going to die today, and it's not me. No one talked to me as i stormed to the gym. Everyone knows not to mess with me when im pissed off. I pushed the gym doors open and walked in with a stright face, emily and lexi behind me. I walked staright to robert, clenching my fists.

"She told you?" he said with a smirk. I quckily tried to punch him, but he caught it. Punching me in the face with his other fist. The gym went silent. Everyone stared in shock. Oh yea, i forgot to mention that robert hasn't been here long enothe to know that you should never, ever hurt me. There was a loud thud as he fell to the ground, holding his cheek where i punched him. I didn't stop. I started kicking him in his gut, about 6 times before i rolled him over onto his stomach. Grabing both his arms, i put one of my feet on his back, and pulled his arms. A scream echoed though out the gym as i heared a sickieing crack echo with it. I smiled sweetly, letting go of is arms and rolling him over. I sat down on his stomach and let my fist fly. People where all chanting me. The teachers came running in, ripping me off the bastard. He's lucky. If i didn't stop, he would problay be in a coma or dead. He was pretty messed up, a cut and swallon bleeding lip, black eye, blood running down his brokon nose. I'm pretty sure there was other damage's that i couldn't see. I smiled more.

"PRINCIPAL OFFICE NOW!" yelled the dean. The teacher who was holding me back pushed me in the direction of the principal's office. I walked silently there with a blank face. Walking in, he eyed me up and down. He sighed.

"What happened this time" he asked, pointing to the chair infront of his desk. I sat down.

"Just beat robert, he's lucky the teacher's came or he'd be in a coma or dead" i stated, a small smile on my lips. He just started at me, narowing his eye's a little.

"Why'd you do it" he asked, more like demand. I sat there, staring at my feet. I don't know if i should tell him. Aoi might not like that. But the bastard deserve's going to prison. I looked him into the eyes.

"I'll tell you but you have to swear on your wife's grave that you won't tell anyone but the police" i said. He looked shocked for a monet but then mad. He's wife died a few months ago and i'm the only one who knows about it. So it's kinda a touche subjech between us but i only use it if it was a serious cause. This is a very serious cause.

"I swear on my...wife's grave" he said. I smiled. He finally admitted it, He never really said anything about his wife because he didn't want it to be true. At least we both get something out of this, robert gets to go to prison and Principal Gutis can stop lying about his wife. I took a deep breathe.

"Robert tried to rape aoi" i said, voice cracking. I could feel the tears roll down my face. It was queit for a moment before he spoke up.

"Mai, i'll talk to the police and i'm sorry but your going to have to be expelled for a week" he said in a sad tone. I nodded and left. As i was walking towards the front door of the school, i ran into emily and lexi.

"What happend" they both asked.

"Nothin much, just expelled for a week" i said. They both sighed.

"Why'd you do that?" lexi asked. I looked at her for a moment.

"If you want to know ask Aoi" i said, walking pass them and out the door and started walking down the road. I was so happy that i started skipping home. The reason why i'm so happy is because i get a whole week off of school, which means a whole week with my akatsuki kitties. This is going to be so much fun. I unlocked the door, quietly and pushed it opened. Walking in was the most funniest thing ever. The front room lights where off. Aoi was sitting on the couch with her legs up, hugging red(Sasori) to her chest as they both shock. Sharky(Kisame) was shaking, trying to hide behind vampire(Itachi) who was trying not to glance at the TV but couldn't help but look, i could tell he was scared. Gergore and jasmin(Pein and Konan) where sitting very close together, shaking. Princess(Deidara) was trying hard not to shit him self and kill pumkin(Tobi) who was clinging onto him. Drocke(Kakuzu) was sitting there quiet please with himself as snowflake(Hidan) was pushed up against him, shaking. They where all watching the most scariest movie that has ever been made, The Vist. dun dun DUN! I took out my phone and took a picture, sound and lighting off. Suddenly a evil plan hit me. A smirk speared across my face as i sneaked behind the couch, almost stepping on a passed out zetsu, and up behind aoi. I scream the most loudest ever, causing aoi to scream and the kitties hiss with brushed tail's. I fell to the floor laughing my ass of.

"MAI, THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" Aoi yelled, glaring at me from the other side of the couch. I couldn't breath. After about a minute of me dying of laughter i finally stoped when aoi asked me something.

"Where'd you get the black eye?" she asked, in a very seious tone. I stood up and walked around the couch. Sitting down beside lexi, i put my head on the back of the couch and started at the ceiling. I felt suddened wait on my lap. Looking down, konan was on my lap with tobi beside her. Pein was on the floor by my feet with itachi beside him. Kisame was sitting very close to my side staring wide eyed at the tv screen, it was still playing. Sasori was still being hugged by aoi and he was smirking at the two figure's in aoi's lap. Zetsu was laying down on the back of the couch in between mine and aoi's head. Hidan was in aoi's lap shacking like a leaft along with deidara while kakuzu sat beside aoi, smirking at hidan.

 _"What happened?"_ konan asked, with worry in her voice.

 _"Tobi think's mai-chan should tell Aoi-chan what happened"_ tobi said, his tail wagging. I sighed. I looked over to her as she stared into my eye's with a emotionless face, as did i.

"I killed your fucking boyfriend" i said smirking. She stayed the same. My smirk fell and was replaced with a frown. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked the other way.

"Almost, he only got one hit at me" i said .

"Of course, mai would never kill anyone" she stated. I glanced over to her, she was staring at the screen still hugging sasori. If you looked closey you could just see the preverted smirk on his little kittey mouth. I glanced down to aoi's lap. Deidara was passed out and hidan was shaking horribly. My poor baby. I reached out and grabed him, he freaked but then reilized it was me, picking him up and hugging him to my chest.

"There there snowflake, i gotcha, i'll make the big mean grandapa and grandama go away now" i said in a tone you say to crying babies. He glared up at me while eveyone else laughed there ass off, expect zetsu and deidara, they where asleep. Pein and itachi couldn't stop there lip's from twitching upward. We all turned our attenion back to the movie.

"Why are you here?" aoi suddenly asked.

"I got suspened for a week, if you want you can head on to school, just go see the principal first" i said eyes glued to the TV, by now i saw starting to shack. And it was almost over. She 'Hn-ed' and pulled the passed out deidara off her lap and set sasori down beside him.

"Ok, i'll see you guy's later" she said walking towards the door.

"Decues"

"Bye-Bye"

and with that she shut the door. I turned back and looked at sasori, pointing a finger at him.

"Pervert" and with that i turned back to the TV just as a jump scare jump out, making me scream, making everyone else scream. After we all stoped screaming i busted out laughing.

"OMG THAT WAS SO FUNNY YET SCRAY AT THE SAME TIME" i said between my laughing.

"I didn't think it was funny, un" deidara grumbled.

"It's ok princess, you can get your beauty sleep tonight" i said turning off the tv before it could scare us again.

"I'm so hungry" i whinded as my stomach grumbled.

"Then go make some fucking food, bitch" hidan said rubbing is ear's. I titled my head.

"What's up with your ears?" i asked him. He glared at me.

"You fucking screamed in my fucking ear's" he snapped.

"Well, if you wanna blame anyone blame the movie, anyways who's hungry?" i asked. I got a course of me's. I nodded, set hidan down beside kakuzu(Inner self squeal's with delight) and i walk off to the kitchen. Looking though the cabinet's and fridge. I have deiced to make hamburger helper! My fav. I set everything up and started cooking. 10 minutes later i have a wonderful, delicious looking meal, sitting on the table. I gave everyone a bowl full, they all ate hungrily. I now im a good cook but im not like 5 star chef rank. My friends say other wise. They said i could bring our cooking teacher down to her neen's, Btw i already did just don't tell them. I got me a big bowl full and sat down at the table. I sat there eating in silence. After my third bite, i stood up and ran up stairs, into my room, grabed my laptop ran down the stairs, glaing at the floor as i fell. I quickly stood up and sat back down in my spot at kitchen table. I opened my laptop and went to youtube, Thank jashin it wasn't on my home page or i would have became a horrible crying mess. Anyways, i looked up pewdiepie and watched is lastest video's. The kitten's had jumped on the table and watched the video's with me.

"What is this?" itachi asked, pocking it.

"It's a laptop" i said.

"A laptop?" kisame asked. I nodded.

"Hai" i said.

"Explain more" sasori demand. I glanced over to him and back to the screen, ingoring him.

"Tell us, un" deidara said, i ingored him too.

"May you please explain more about this laptop" konan asked, oh so nicely. I turned towards her.

"Of course i would, you guy's should have just asked me too" i said with a grin. They glared at me.

"A laptop a computer that is portable and suitable for use while traveling" i said. They all stared at me.

"Why do you seem so smart **but act so fucking stupid** " zetsu said. I smiled.

"Because if i act stupid people will miss judge that im a weak mindless girl when thats lexi and emily, if you want to see the real me, make me really mad" i said with a sweet smile before turning back to the screen. We watched in totally silence.

"What are they doing?" pein asked.

"They're real life people, they're playing a game called minecraft, which you have to buy, and they record what they do and post it onto this website as entertainment" i said not looking up from my screen.

"That's just a waste of money" kakuzu grunted. I sighed.

"All you fucking care about is money, shut the fuck up about fucking money!" hidan said glaring at kakuzu who glared right back.

"Your one to talk, you always none stop talking about your stupid ass god" kakuzu said. Hidan's ears twitched and his tail fluff when kakuzu said 'Stupid ass god'.

"Don't you dare insult Lord jashin" he growled. Kakuzu rolled his eye's.

"There you go again, talking about something that doesn't excites" kakuzu said. Suddenly he was falling off the side of the table with hidan on top of him. As soon as they hit the floor they started fighting. I simpaly ignored them, with everyone else, and counited watching my show. I jump on every jump scare, because i can be scared easily. Once over i closed my laptop and put the dishes in the sink. I picked up hidan and kakuzu and walked to the basement door in hallway and went in. The akatsuki followed me as i went down stairs and sat down on the L shaped couch putting kakuzu and hidan beside me. I turned on the x-box this time. There was a x-box one, a PS 4 and 3, A wii u and some portable game console's. I was playing my favorite game ever.

"What are you doing?" Tobi asked me. I smiled.

"This, my dear tobi, is a wonderful game call MINECRAFT" i said happily. I was at this moment of time, fixing up a village. I put a fence around it and i was making me a 2 story house and stuff (A/N: i do this all the time on my minecraft). I played for about a hour or two while the akatsuki watched me and asked question's. Deidara, hidan, tobi, itachi, konan where asleep.

"Ok, i'm bored" i said, putting the game on pause. What to do, what to do.

"Light bulb" i said, like gru in despicable me. I saved the game, went to youtube and looked up vine. Putting on a video, i picked up kakuzu and went upstairs. I grabbed my laptop and went up stairs to my room, closing and locking the door. I sat him down on my bed.

"Why are we hear?" he asked. I put on a sicking smile.

"Do you remember when i fell off the stairs and you laughed at me, hmm well let's just say this is pay back" i said. His ear's flatten against his head and his eye's widen a little. I sat down and opened up my laptop. I opened up a new table and went to google Images. I sat kakuzu in my lap, facing the screen, and typed in kakuhida. His face when the picture's came up where hilarious. It was in between surprise and embarrassment with a hint of pleasure( Yes kakuzu and hidan are my fav yaoi pairing 3). I giggled.

"Let's keep this a secret" i whispered. He nodded after a while. I started scrolling down looking at the pictures with squeal's. I love yaoi, if im in a awful mood, just give me yaoi and I'll be fine.

"Wait, how are we on here?" he asked. I sighed, i forgot to tell them what they are here.

"Well you guys are from a popular show, you already know what that is, and people draw there favorite character's from that show, as in you guys, there are people out there who ship people together, like me" i said with a squeal. He only nodded. We stayed up there for about a hour, looking up picture's of all kind's of stuff. I think our bonding time has increase our relationship. Anyways, we left the room and went back to the basement. Walking in, the akatsuki had there eye's glued to the screen.

"Hey guy's" i said, scaring the shit out of them.

"Damn it, don't do that!"kisame growled.

"Where we're you two?" konan asked. I sat down beside her and sat kakuzu in my lap.

"Nothin, just had to show him something, no big deal" i said with a goofy grin on my face. I grabbed the controller and went to the search menu on YouTube, typing in skydoesminecraft. We watched him for the rest of the day, i had to catch up on my show's.

* * *

 **laptop slow, review plz**


	5. There Humans!

**NEW CHAPTER! YAY!**

 **hi guys, since I don't wanna really type long chapter's i'm trying to shorten them but yea. I won't be posting another chapter until I have about 2 or 3, i'll try to post 3 new chapters once a week but I might not be able to because of...school. We just started school and now I have a project that's due Monday... HOLY SHIT, I HAVE A PROJECT DUE MONDAY GOT TO RUN BYE *run's off into sunset***

 **Aoi: Ha serve's her right**

 **Lexi: Poor mai, now she's going to burn up *cries into hands***

 **Emily: lexi she'll be alright, this is only the being(I don't know what this is called, I just do it so lol), she can live to anything**

 **Lexi: Your right, thanks em's your so smart**

 **Emily: PLEASE, call me...Emily sempai *Has sparkles around her with a smirk***

 **Lexi: EMILY SEMPAI, EMILY SEMPAI, EMILY SEMPAI *punches the air while saying it***

 **Aoi: anyways, mai doesn't own Naruto or the anime people, just us and our action's and the plot, on with the story, Deuces**

 **Lexi: Peace**

 **Emily: Later**

* * *

Ok, so i'm grouned and there was a huge storm coming, like my mom said. I decied since i'm going to be stuck here for 3 days i went out yesterday and bought some movies and a lot of snacks. I also got some speakers, mine broke. Anyways, i woke up around 11 o'clock in the morning, the akatsuki's where still sleeping because they where up all night watching skydoesminecraft. At this moment, i was getting up off the floor, after saying good morning, and walked into the kitchen. I made me a bowl of frosty flakes and went into the front room. I turned on cartoon network and watched pokemon. The sky was all cloudey and dark so it looked like it was midnight outside. I sat there thinking of what to do. Suddenly there was a loud boom sound making me scream and jump up. It did it again, this time the lights went out. I was so scared. I'm terrifed of the dark, im even more terrifed on the dark after a scary movie. When i watched unfriended, i did not get on my laptop in a month. I was so scared that i didn't notice i dropped my bowl of ceral, causing the bowl to shatter, intil i stepped into a pieace of glass. I yelped and took a step back. I lifted my foot trying to take out the glass when lighting and thunder boomed, making me scream again and lose my balence, falling on my butt.

"MAI!" yelled konan.

"T-tobi scared" he whimpered.

"Shut up tobi, and get off of me, un" deidara growled.

"Whats going on?" sasori asked.

"Is someone getting fucking killed!" hidan asked excited. There was a smacking souded followed by kakuzu saying 'Shut up, stupid'.

"Where is mai?" kisame asked.

"I think she's in the living room" itachi said.

"I hope she's ok, **If not then let's eat her** " zetsu said.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU, FIND MAI, NOW!" pein yelled. My foot was still in pain, it was a really deep cut and the glasses is still in it. I felt tears coming down my face. I felt something fuzzy brush against my leg, not nowing what it was i instenlty grabed it and hugged it. It made a sort of chocking sound so i lossed my death grip.

"F-found her" kisame gasphed out. Lightning struck, lighting up the room, letting the akatsuki see where i was.

"Mai are you ok?" konan asked, juding by how clear her voice and close it sounded, she was beside me. I whimpered, i couldn't use my voice right now. I'm not scared of storms, i love storms, it's just the thuder and with the power out it feels like a monster is roaring or someone's inside, the lighting just scare's me because i'm scared to look around, what if someone's inside. It's hard to explain, but i guess you could say i'm scared of the dark.

"Mai?" sasori said. I hugged kisame closer to my chest.

"Guys, she's scared" kisame said. Suddenly lighting struck. Not just once but over and over again.

"DEIDARA SEMPAI, PROTECT TOBI!" tobi yelled. I could see tobi jump on top of deidara.

"GET OFF TO-" he began but suddenly, thunder souned, loud. The lighting was stircking in the front yard now. It was getting closer. The house started to shack, like a earthquacke.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" hidan yelled, digging his clawes into the floor, As did the other's. It got so bad to where everything on the self's started fallinging down, bracking. I screamed when i felt a hand grab my shoulder. I jumped up, not letting go of kisame, walking a few feet in front of me, limping. I turned around. It was a women who looked about in her early 20s. She had light brown hair and carmel eye's. My eye's widen.

"Hello mai, it's been awhile, i hope you like my gift, it is alright to tell the others" she said. Suddenly everything started going in slow motion expect me and the akatsuki. She started glowing.

"Enjoy your time with them, they'll be here for 2 years" she said. I nodded. My body started feeling sleepy. I looked arounded, all the akatsuki had passed out.

"Goodbye mai, it was great seeing you, KATSU" she said before everything went black(Lol, i didn't know what to say so i put katsu, do not judge my stupidy)

 _ ***Aoi's POV 5 minutes after***_

I walked up mai's steps, looking back i saw black spots on her lawn.

'Wonder where that came from' i thought. I nocked on the door. No answer. I rung the door bell. No answer. I growled. She better not be ingoring me. I kicked the door and it opened, it wasn't locked.

"Mai?" i said out loud, pushing open the door all the way and walking in, closing it behind me. I walked into the front room and gasphed. Mai was nocked out with a blue person beside her. There where men passed out all over the floor, well there was another female. The sky had cleared enougth to where sun light shone thorw the window. I then saw a pieace of glass in her foot, i walked over and pulled it out. She instenly sat up, eyes wide.

"Good morning sleeping beauty" i said smirking. She glared at me before her face srunched up in pain.

"I took out the glass in your foot, who are these people?" i asked her. She gave me a confused look before looking around. She jumped up, eyes wide and started hypervating.

"M-Mai, what's wrong?" i asked, putting my hands on her shoulders, if she kept this up, she would pass out.

"I-I don't know" she finally said calming down. Suddenly one of the people started moving around then sat up. It was a woman with purple/blueish hair, a flower in her hair and brown/yellowish eye's. She looked at us.

"May i help you?" she asked, it was really freakey because she sounded just like konan and looked like her, from naruto. Me and mai looked at each other before passing out.

 _ ***No one's POV***_

About 15 minutes later all the akatsuki had woken up while the two girl's where still passed out. Sasori was freaking out because he was a human again, deidara was trying to calm sasori down but kept yelling at tobi who wouldn't leave him alone about how good of a boy he is, Zetsu was staring out the window...again, Itachi was reading a book he found on the book shelf called Deep, Dark and Dangerous sitting in the recliner, Kisame was looking at the fish in the fish tank by the bookshelf, Hidan was watching The amazing world of Gumball, kakuzu was staring at hidan (A/N: LOL i wish, but no he doesn't *sigh's of a thousand saddness*) Kakuzu was counting some money he found on the love couch, pein and konan where staring at the akatsuki members in the door frame. Pein sighed.

"How did this happen" he asked. Konan glanced over to him.

"Before we all blacked out i saw a women talking to mai, then i woke up to see mai and aoi but they passed out, thats when i took them up stairs and woke you guys up" she said.

"N-No this c-can't b-be... I-Im a r-real boy a-again" sasori sturtterd, hands on his head, shacking.

"Danna, it's ok...TOBI SHUT THE FUCK UP" deidara yelled to tobi, who was jumping around them saying he's a good boy.

"WOW, these are some cool fish, itachi-san, look" kisame said pointing to the fishes. Itachi looked up from his book then back down.

"Hn" was all he said.

"15,16,17,18,19,20,2-" Kakuzu statered but was cut off.

"Shut the fuck up kakuzu, I'M TRYING TO WATCH A FUCKING SHOW,DAMN-IT" hidan yelled. Kakuzu glanced at him but contiued, earning a groan from hidan.

"There are so many humans, **and they all look so good** " zetsu said, druling a little. Pein sighed, annoyed. He thought he was going to be stuck as a kitten and if mai already knew about the akatsuki then he was fine, though he complently forgot to ask her how she knows about us and other stuff. I know tobi was. Suddenly there was a thump then a crash. Konan was up the stairs in a flash. She opened mai's room door, where the nosie was coming from. What she saw was...very strange. Aoi was in the corner, rocking back and forth while mai was jumping around with some wire's hanging out her ear's, contected to a same rectangler box. She bumped into a bookshelf, casuing it to tilt a little, a little books fell off, but not fall all the way...until she kicked, then there was a crash.

"U-Um, mai-?" konan started but was pushed out the room by a blue blur. The door slam shut. She glanced to the other girl, named aoi, holding on the door nobbe.

"Aoi-chan?" tobi asked. She turned and glanced at the akatsuki before yelping and slamming her back against the door.

"W-who a-are you?" she asked, vocie laced in fear.

"Why don't you go get mai, first" itachi said.

"W-why?" she said.

"Because we'll kill you and her,un" deidara said. She paled horriably before swinging the door open and tackling mai to the ground, causing her to scream and nocking the earbuds out of her ears.

"WHAT THE HELL, AOI?!" she scream in confusion and shock.

"Shh, there are these men that are here to kill us, you are to stay calm" Aoi whispered,. Mai sighed before nodding. Aoi got up and helped mai up. They walked down the stairs, of course mai fell at the last step, aoi had to slap a hand over her mouth to not laughed at her. Mai slowly got up and walked into the living room, sitting on the love couch with aoi beside her with a faint red hand print over her mouth. Pein, konan and itachi were sitting on the main couch with deidara and hidan sitting on the arm rests, Kakuzu was sitting on the recliner with tobi infront of him, kisame was leaning on the door frame, sasori was looking at some books on the self and zetsu was by the winbow.

"Now tell us how you know about us" pein started. Mai started giggling as aoi looked at her dumbfound.

"Wow, i thought you would ask me that when i been know you guys where here" she said. Aoi stared at her more.

"So, before you said you weren't scared of us because we were kittens, are you scared of now?" kisame asked with a toothey grin. Mai just sat there, looking at the roof. A good minute passed by until she flung off the couch and tackled hidan down to the ground.

"WHAT THE FU-""OMG OMG OMG, IT'S REALLY YOU, THE AKATSUKI ARE IN MY HOUSE AND I'M HUGGING HIDAN!? IT MUST BE MY BIRTHDAY!" she shierked, casuing everyone to cover there ears.

"DAMN-IT MAI, GET YOUR ASS BACK UP HERE OR I'LL TAKE AWAY YOUR YAOI AND YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO SEE JAMIE FOR A MONUTH" aoi yelled. Mai immdently shut up and was back in her spot, acting as though nothing happened. Aoi sighed.

"You guys are from a very popular anime and manga called naruto, the little nine tailed kid, here people like you guys as either boyfriends, girlfriends, brother's and other stuff. A anime is a animated show and Manga is a writen picture form of the anime" aoi said all in one breath, mai nodded along.

"Can we see proof?" konan asked.

"OF COURSE KONAN-CHAN!" yelled mai as she skipped out of the room. A few seconds later there was a _thump_ followed by a groan. Mai walked in rubbing her nosie with one hand and the other holding her laptop. She sat down, opened laptop, quckily exited out the tab from the other day(when she brought kakazu up stairs), opened new tab, went to google images, typed in akatsuki.

"Here you go" mai said, she turned it around to face the others. It was the akatsuki in a stirght line with tobi in the background with a moon behind him, though he had the sharrigan.

"Who's that guy?" sasori asked pointing to tobi in the picture.

"Uh... this is just a drawn picture" aoi said quckily.

"But i saw the same fucking guy on a book up fucking stairs" hidan said. Mai made a nosie along the lines of 'hm hm hmm'

"Foolish crimals, this is tobi's twin brother, ubito, he some times like to switch places with tobi in the show" mai said grinning.

"But he has the sharrigan" kisame said.

"Well duh, tobi's dad was a uchia but his mother wasn't, tobi didn't inherite the sharrigan but ubito did" mai said again. Aoi muttered something along the lines of 'Wow when did you become so fucking smart'. There was a course of 'oh'.

"Oh yea, ubito has a crush on deidara" mai said before busting out laughing, as did some of the other mebers. Diedara was fuming mad.

"Ok ok, will you alow us to stay here?" konan asked. Mai smiled brightly at her.

"Of course kon-""MAI!" yelled lexi as she flung the front door open and stomped into the front room before stoping. Emily came in after her.

"Why are the akatsuki here?" lexi asked. Mai giggled.

"I have no idea" aoi said rubbing her templates. Suddenly there was a course of squeals as emily tackled deidara and lexi tackled tobi.

"AHHH" they both screamed as they both thumbled to the ground by two fangirl's. I could tell why, they where so f-ing hot, i had to control myself not to tackle sasori when i saw him. I groaned. I'm stuck with a bunch of morons, but i shouldn't complain...i'm a moron as well (Ok, so i noticed that i said i and since i just noticed this i won't change it, lets just say that i changed it to Aoi's POV, k).

"Lexi, i can see this from you but emily, i'm very disapponited in you" i said, shacking my head in disappivel( For those of you who haven't notice... i'm a really bad speller so if you leave flame, don't comment about my spelling). Lexi gave a 'hey' while emily sinlenty got up and went to her emo corner. We each got our own emo corner. Emily's by the fish tank, lexi's is to the right of the tv, mai to the left of tv, and my emo corner is across from em's, so by the reading area.

"Anyway's, what did you need lexi?" mai asked, tilting her head to the left. Lexi stared at her. They both stared at each other, none blinking.

"Boo" mai said, making lexi blink.

"Damn-it, i came over to uh...i forgot" she said. Sighing, i look towards pein. His eye was twichting, badly. I stood up.

"You guys will stay with mai because her house is bigger, we don't have time to go to the store to buy you guys so more clothes, the storm should be back soon so me, lexi, and emily will have to leave soonmai do you have enough food?" i asked her. She nodded. Suddenly she jumped up and ran to the flat screen tv in the front room and started to flip throw channel's. I sighed, sitting back down, and checked my phone. It was about 2 pm now, the strom should be back around 4, so we got 2 hours here.

"Hey mai, wheres your mom and silbings at?" i asked her.

"Ma's at a family reuion in indiana and brought the babies and imasu, so i'm home alone for a week" she answered not looking away from the screen. I looked around to see what everyone was doing. Lexi and tobi where talking about candy by the recliner, kakuzu was counting money in the recliner, pein and konan went up stairs, itachi was reading the same book in the reading chair in the far wall, kisame was downstairs in the club room, hidan was on the main couch watching tv, deidara and emily where talking about...i think hair shampoo?, Zetsu was talking to him self by the window, sasori was looking thorw mai's drawings. Better stop him. Standing up, i walked over to him and squated infront of him.

"You know mai will kill you if she see's you looking at her pictures" i said. He just shurrged.

"She's really good" he said. I nodded.

"Yea she's bein drawing since middle school and she inproved a lot since then, she does like tracing to" i said looking at the pictures too. For the past hour me and sasori talked about mai's art and mostly about art here. Mai, hidan, deidara, tobi, kakuzu and kisame where watching the lego movie, Pein and konan where still up stairs but itachi went up to, as did zetsu. My phone rang.

"Hello?" i said, answering it.

 _"Aoi, it's time to come home, the story will be here soon"_ my mother voice came throw the phone. I sighed.

"Hai, let me get lexi and em's, k" i said, standing up.

 _"Ok, hurry back, love you" she answered._

"K, love you two bye" i said, hanging up.

"Lexi, Em's we got to go" i said, they both awwed but got up. Mai walked us to the front door.

"Thanks for dropping by" mai said once we got our shoes on. We gave her a hug and said our good byes and left. I sighed. Mai would be stuck in a house with 9 men and a woman, hope she's still alive after the strom.

* * *

 **Review, tried, laptop slow, bye**


	6. Story time part 1

_**HEY GUYS MAI HERE. so the reason why this is so late is because of school and i lost my flashdrive a few days ago and still can't find it. You see what happened was i was going to like reset my laptop because it has a lot of verus so i moved all my files and stuff onto my flashdrive. But my laptop won't reset so i got to like get a professional..so my teacher say's..to fix it. Though i can still post so do not threat. So please don't yell at me if i don't updata soon.**_

 _ **All: HURRY UP AND TELL THE STORY!**_

 _ ***cries* I TOLD YOU NOT TO YELL AT ME! WAAAAAAAAA, oh i want more ppl to play this game called Animal jam. Ohh um, i'm going to do this thing where if you get me 6 mounths or 1 mounth membership for animal jam then i will write a requsted store from the winner. This store can go to yaoi, smut, lemons, Oc x chacter, etc... But only if you give me animal jam membership. As in like give me the code or somethin. You don't have to do it, it's just i really want membership on it. So yea.**_

 _ **Aoi: That's all you talk about. Animal jam this, Yaoi that WHEN WILL IT END!**_

 _ **Emily: You shouldn't ask a stupid question to a stupid person, you'll just get a stupid answer**_

 _ **Lexi: Yea, you know how she is, plus she hasn't gotten a lot of sleep...**_

 _ **OMG IS THAT A VERY DANGEROUS LOOKIN 3 HEADED SHARK, I'M GOING TO GO PET IT *run towards wall***_

 _ **All: *Sweatdroped***_

 _ **ANYWAYS, i do not own anything expect OC's andaction's**_

 _ **All: ON WITH THEE STORE!**_

So here i am...sitting on the couch in the club room while konan tells a scary store...i think.

"And then this other girl starts pulling on it so i was like 'Oh hell nah' and started pulling too then-" But you see, this all happend this morning. Lets go back shall we.

 _ ***Early that day* Mai POV**_

We where all sitting n the front room, snacken on some chips and watching some pokemon old Cartoon network shows. Such as courage the cowardly dog,The power puff girls, Ed edd and eddy, coodename: kids next door, Cow and chicken, The grim adventure of bill and mandy, Johnny bravo, Foster's home of imaginary friends, etc. We watched those for a few hours. I saw's talking to all my friends on kik and stuff while checking facebook. That's when it happened. My favorite old cartoon newwork show came on. Adventure time. I jumped around screaming yes.

"Why is mai-chan so happy?" tobi asked. I giggled and sat back down and watched the show. Bacon pancakes. Hehehe. Then the question's started.

"Mai, why is it still raining?"

"Why can't i feel any chaka?"

"Are you a ningja?"

"What's that thing outside?"

"Why are you wearing such clothing?" I snapped. I glared at the question markers, instenstnly shutting them up. I looked back to my show. But then it had to be intureppted by a fucking news program, A FUCKING NEWS PROGRAM, LIKE FOR REAL. Before i could let out my rage, it started saying stuff.

"This is a emergency, everyone is to stay away from winbows at this time. If you have a basment we advies you go to the basment whee it will be safe. We repet go to the basment and stay away from winbows. The storm is picking up and will be 10 times worst". I sighed, stood up and turned off tv.

"Alright, where one down stairs" i said. They awwed and went downstairs. I went upstairs and got my laptop and charger. As i was walking out, oreo jumped on my bed. Thank god she did or i proably wouldn't see her again. I picked her up in my free hand and dissened down stairs. This time i jumped over the railing and landed infront of the door. I turned around and went in, closing and locking thee door.

"Hey mai, how do you use this thing, un?" deidara asked as i walked up to the side of the couch.

"I'm not going to tell you, it's hard to explain, plus you would proably be down here 24/7" i said. I sat down my laptop on the able and oreo on my alp once i sat down in between hidan and deidara. I took the controller and went to netflix. We watched the first season on american horror story.

 _ ***After a few hours***_

"Welp...that was instering" i said after a few moments of silent. The akatsuki nodded.

"Let's watch something else" i said. They nodded again. I searched thourgh the movies and show's but then...THE FUCKING LIGHTS WENT OUT. Well not the light's down here, in the corner we have a fire going for lighting. I groaned loudly.

"DAMN IT, THIS IS THE ONE FUCKING THING I FUCKING HATE ABOUT FUCKING STORM'S!" i yelled. Had a hidan moment. I sighed.

"Now what do we do?" sasori asked. I looked at him. I smiled.

"Let's tell scary store!" i yelled

 _ ***Back to present time***_

So that's how we ended up here. And konan was still going.

"Next thing you know, this bitch starts screaming about rape and shit, so i let go and went to another awesome looking dress, but this same bitch does the ecate same thing, so-" she just kept going. I groaned and pulled my hair.

"KONAN!" i yelled. She stoped talking and looked at me.

"Yes mai?" she asked, raising a eyebrow.

"Can you please like tell a different story...you know what never mind, i'll tell a scary story" i said. I opened my mouth and let the word's flow.

 _ **Here's more information for the contest thing. If someone goes to the store and buy a animal jam membership card, they have to private message me the code on it. Then i'll use this code and see if its for real. If it works then i will private message you back and ask you a few question's. I repaet, YOU DO NOT HAVE TO DO THIS CONTEST, just if you really want me to write a story or want to be in one of my stories. I will do this contest until i get animal jam membership, and when i do i'll come up with a different story. Who ever is doing this contest you have until the end of this story and the other story on here, k**_

 _ **THANKS AND REVIEW.**_

 _ **All: BYE OUR PRECIOUS READERS!**_


End file.
